Perfect life
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Amber has a pretty much perfect life. What happens when a mysterious guy shows up and gives her some realization? Mainly AMFIE! Some peddie, and fabina. Dedicated to iheartmaroon5!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi lovelies! This is for iheartmaroon5 because she won my crime story contest. Look her up if you don't know who she is. Also follow her polyvore which is iheartmaroon5. **

**What you need to know before you read this is Joy, Jerome, Patricia and Amber are siblings. Nina and Fabian are their parents. Their rich. That's about it. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Amber pov**

I'm Amber Rutter. My mother is Nina Rutter. My dad is Fabian Rutter. My dad is a really smart guy. He like invents and owns stuff. I have an older brother and sisters. My older brother is Jerome and my older sisters names are Joy and Patricia. Their mean to me when mom and daddy aren't around except for Patricia. Joy and Jerome are twins and Patricia and I are twins. Patricia's ten minutes older. We're rich. We live in this England. I'm sitting in my bedroom painting my nails red before I go to school. I'm already in my uniform. My bedroom door opened.

"Madame, Rutter." the butler said.

"Coming." I said blowing on my fingernails then grabbing my backpack. I went downstairs and outside. The limo was ready and I got in.

"Look who showed up." Joy said.

"I was painting my nails." I said.

"Why not get them done?" she asked holding her hands out. Perfectly done.

"Sorry if I don't waist daddy's money every single waking hour." I said.

"I just like to look good." she said. I want to say it's not working. Joy's always mean to mom and dad tries to punish her but she always fake cries, apologizes and gets away with it. It's not fair.

We rode in the limo in silence and finally got to school. We all seperated ways. I have free period first. I went outside to the quad and sat on a bench. I saw a guy. He sat next to me but didn't look at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." he said. He's really cute. His backpack had an Alien on it.

"Are you ok? You seem nervous." I said.

"I am nervous." he said.

"Well what's wrong?" I asked scooting closer. He scooted away.

"You wouldn't wanna have anything to do with it." he said.

"You don't know that. Now what is it? I won't tell. Pinky swear." I promised.

"I am in this "club". They kidnap and steal from the rich. I have to kidnap Amber Rutter and then rob her fathers bank." he said. Oh no. I started getting sweaty.

"How do you know where she is?" I asked.

"My boss says she goes here. She has three other siblings and I'm just trying to find them." he said.

"Do you know what she looks like?" I asked.

"All I know is blonde and my boss said she was stupid." he said looking around. Stupid? I am most certainly not stupid. I just have my moments sometimes.

"Why do you want to be in this club if they hurt people?" I asked.

"It's none of your buisness." he said. I might turn this guy in but something about him does intrest me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Alfie. If you do tell anyone about this then I will come after you. Now what's your name?" he said.

"Arabell." I lied.

"You want in on the action Arabell?" he asked. I could say "I am Amber Rutter please don't hurt me". That wouldn't end well. He would probably take me right now. Maybe I could help him. But I can't kidnap myself and why would I rob my dad's own bank? If I wanted money then daddy would just give it to me. What can I say?

"Well?" he asked.

"I'll help just not the kidnapping. I've been to that bank before." I said. I have. I know everything about it.

"Great. I'll tell my partners." he said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Their names are Eddie, Mara, and Mick." he said.

"Ok." I said.

"You seem nice Arabell." he said.

"Thanks." I said. This really can't end up well. Alfie and I had all of our classes together. He said he has Amber's schedule but suspiciously couldn't find Amber. That's because I told my teachers to call me Arabell. When that didn't work I had to bribe then. I also had to bribe other people.

At the end of the day Alfie and I were outside of school just walking. Joy's at cheerleading, Jerome's at lacrosse, Patricia's doing her drama stuff and I'm supposed to stay at school. As long as I'm back by the time their practices are over then I won't get in trouble. We walked into town.

"Was that Amber girl here today?" he asked.

"No. I think she was sick." I lied.

"Whatever. I can't keep going to that stupid school." he said. We walked through town. My dad owns lots of stuff here. I made sure no one would say my name. Alfie kept looking around. My last name was on about everything. Alfie kept rolling his eyes at everything with my last name. But he didn't know it was my last name.

"Those Rutter's are really going to miss their kids." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"My partners. Their kidnapping the other Rutters and are helping us rob the bank." he said. We passed a store. It's named after Joy, Patricia and I. It's a clothing store.

"Maybe there is a picture of her in there." he said pointing to it. There is.

"Probably not." I said.

"Oh please. Her dad loves to show them off. At least so I've heard. Probably." he said.

"No he's not like that." I said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Just a guess." I said.

"Don't be such a baby." he said.

"Ok. You stay here and I go in just to see if it's open." I said.

"Your weird you know that?" he asked.

"Uh huh. Will you wait?" I said.

"Sure." he said. I nodded and went inside.

"Miss Rutter." the manager of this store said.

"Please call me Arabell just for a little while and take down any pictures of me." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"There's a boy and I don't want him to know who I am." I said.

"So he can except the real you?" she asked. Sure lets go with that.

"Yea." I said. She nodded and we took down all the pictures of me. I also took down the one's of Patricia and Joy so Alfie couldn't tell his friends what they looked like.

This will be a difficult friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amber pov**

I've hanging out with Alfie alot. After school we always hung out in the quad after school and hung out after school. I started to have feelings for him. We discussed the plan for robbing my family everyday after school. Soon we had a whole notebook full of our plans. Everyday I worried about us actually following through with our plan. What was I going to do?

"So I hear the house has 7 floors." Alfie said. We were having our daily talks.

"Go in from the east window." I said knowing our east window was padlocked. I made simple mistakes everyday in our plan so he really couldn't rob us...succesfully. "There's a big tree we can climb to get in." No big tree. Just a thorn bush.

"Brilliant." Alfie said.

"What do you intend on stealing?" I asked hoping for the best.

"Diamonds, jewels, purses, the whole nine yards. Those Rutter's always act like there better than everyone, Mick said. So we're taking away what they think makes them 'popular'. So they get a taste of averagness." My stomach dropped 30 feet when he said that. Am I really as stuck up as I am percieved? My hands began to sweat and a struggled to talk.

"Have you gotten to know one personally before? Or are you just going on Mick's word?" I asked Alfie. His eyes looked up at me as I tried to look less nervous.

"No I haven't but whenever I asked someone they always give me negative feedback." He replied. Was this really how I seemed?

"Why are you even in this club? You seem to nice and compassionate to rob someone Aflie." I was hoping for a sob story answer.

"Pinky promise you won't tell. "

"I swear."

"Well. I'm here on scholarship. So is everyone else in the club. We're here on academics, unlike the Rutter's who got here because there 'daddy' gives huge donations to the school. They just seem like they are so much better than the rest of us. So we made a club. You know. To sort of bring them down. To show them how it feels to have to work for something. Not just have 'daddy' spoonfeed it to them." I nodded at his judgement. That's exactly how Joy and Jerome cursed the family name. By acting like little spoiled brats. I hope noone thought I was like that. Or Patricia. This brought a whole new level to my thinking. Alfie doesn't even know us and he already assumes us to be brats. Well you know what, that's exactly what Jerome and Joy are.

"Do you even know there names?" I asked.

"Only Amber. Hopefully I'll get to know her soon." I sighed.

"Oh okay. Well we haven't even discussed the robbery."

"All we need to do is distract the teller, and leave the safe open and bam." He seeemed to know everything. Well it really wasn't that hard to distract Tristine. Shit, all you had to do was tell Tristine they had Macoroni and cheese flavored jellly beans and she'd be in a tizzy. Oi maybe he is right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amber pov**

After Alfie and I had our talks he left. He left just in time because my limo came. My driver, Issac opened the door for me.

"Ms. Rutter." he said. I gave a half smile and got in.

Joy, Jerome and Patricia were already in there. Patricia looked kind of nervous. Joy was complaining about how her hair would frizz out. I tuned out a lot. We finally got home. Issac opened the door for us. I was about to get out when Joy pushed me.

"Move bimbo barbie." she said getting out. I growled under my breath. Jerome also pushed me away. I waited for him to leave then I got out. Patricia got out behind me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Patrica. We waited outside while everyone else walked inside.

"Eddie. He's p-planning to rob-b us!" She stuttered. I shivered. It's amazing how our lives innertwine. I explained how Alfie was going to too. She looked more relaxed. Then I explained about us being brats and how I was going to help them rob Joy and Jerome.

"That's betrayal." Patricia explained.

"Well they are. They need it. That's how people percieve our family even if they don't know us. This is what we need." I explained. She agreed.

"What about mom and dad? They'll be terrified. They actually worked for this stuff."

"Alfie said they're not going to harm the stuff just take it away from them."

"Oka-"

"Girls come inside!" Daddy called. Me and Patricia exchanged looks and then went inside.

All through dinner we were quiet. Joy and Jerome kept ranting on and on about how they wanted new Ipads and how they wanted seperate limos. That bitch messing with fire.

"Maybe it's good if you stop asking for all these extravagent things and start counting your blessings." Patrcia said. I nodded in between sips of water.

"I agree. Joy you should be grateful for what we do provide." Daddy chimed in.

"But daddy-y-y-y-y. It's not fair. We all share the same limosine. We all deserve our own limosine. At least I know I deserve one." Joy tried. _So desperate _I thought.

"Joy. That's enough. Don't argue with your father. He's laid down his answer. Don't counteract it." Mum scolded Joy. I still stay quiet.

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm going to wait untill you die and use all your money and buy all my own shit." Joy said. I would NEVER talk to daddy like that EVER, and neither would Patricia.

"Don't ever talk your father like thay ever again young lady." Mum scolded yet again.

"Go upstairs. I don't want to see you again tonight." Daddy said mad. What would he say when he figures out me and Patricia scheduled the break in? Oh boy. My hands started to sweat again. Joy slammed the door and barged upstairs. I did a little inside laugh.

"Amber you're awfully quiet this evening, what on your mind?" Mum asked me. I almost choked on my own tongue. I finished chewing my spinach and sipped my water.

"Oh nothing. Trying to relax. In health today they said teens stress can lead to um, depression." I tried. Patricia looked at me like I had a horn growing between my eyes. I looked at her silently saying, _I'm trying._

"That's quite inspiring. Unlike Ms. Joy tensing the room. We should all take a breather tonight." Daddy always seemed to make the mood easier.

"Excellent idea Amber." Mum said sipping her water. Yea great ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amber pov**

After dinner I went to my bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and got into my bed. My dreams were not pleasent.

*DREAM*

I was sitting on a dirty floor tied up. Alfie was staring at me. He didn't look happy. I was about to ask what was wrong but I voice spoke for me.

"Alfie, I'm sorry!" the voice said. Oh it's me. But I didn't mean to say that. Alfie just stared at me with his arms crossed.

"You were trying to set me up." he said.

"No I wasn't! I promise!" I exclaimed.

"Just shut up! I don't want anymore of your lies! Now I have to go deal with something." he said then left. I was left to cry on the floor. I looked around the dirty room. Stacks of money and jewels were thrown around. Something caught my eye. A necklace. It's been in my family since forever. I tried to move to it but it was hard.

"Alfie, please!" I exclaimed crying. Tears fell down my face. "Please."

*END DREAM*

"Amber?" a voice asked. I blinked my eyes open. Patricia.

"Why were you saying please in your sleep?" she asked. I sat up and pulled my silky sheets close to my body.

"I'm not leaving until you say." she said.

"I don't know if we should go through with the plan." I sighed. She sat on the bed next to me.

"I've been saying that." she said.

"I know. Your right. What are Eddie and Alfie going to do when they find us?" I asked.

"I don't know. But how are Joy and Jerome going to learn a lesson?" she asked.

"They won't. They'll get away with what they want." I sighed.

The next morning we ate breakfast in silence. After we finished my siblings and I got into the limo. Joy is still mad but she could fall down a well for all I care. Jerome was agreeing with her and Patricia and I were just shaking our heads. We finally got to school and I went to meet Alfie in the quad.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I said.

"You know that big tree you were talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said nervously.

"I had someone check and there isn't one." he said.

"Sorry." I said looking down.

"It's fine. Instead were going into the skylight." he said. We sat down on the bench.

"We need to change the plans." he said. I nodded. He looked into my tote bag before I could stop him. He took out my other notebooks. He looked at a sparkly pink one and held it up.

"Why does this say Amber Rutter on it?" he asked.

"Um."

"Here's another one." He held up my purple notebook also.

"I am Amber Rutter." I said.

"Why would you help me? Your trying to set me up." he said.

"I would never. I just wanted to get to know you." I promised.

"Why? I'm not a pretty rich boy." he said.

"Your special." I said trying to scoot closer to him. He looked at me as if judging my honesty. I backed away.

"I don't know if I can trust you. You know my every move. You'll probably have 'daddy' come and have me arrested for all I know. Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" He demanded an answer.

"Because! You never thought that maybe I liked you? Or that I wanted to get to know you? Is it so wrong that I like you? Gosh I didn't care that you would rob us I really like you!" I yelled then grabbed my bag and left.

"Ara- Amber!" He called behind me. It took every muscle in me to keep from turning around and hugging him. But I stormed away. I was almost at the front doors when someone grabbed me by my waist.

"I thought you couldn't trust me?" I said still mad but glad he came after me.

"I'm sorry I assumed the worst. I'm just flustered for thought. Everyone's just going to be all upset with me from the club."

"Quit the club then. Even I could think of that since I'm 'dumb blond bimbo" I mocked. He laughed.

"It's not that easy. If only I was to rob some other family that didn't include the love of my life." I giggled at the thought. He then kissed my forehead.

"Alfred!" Mara called. She skipped across the court-yard and hugged Alfie.

"Um excuse me-" I said getting her off of Alfie.

"What dumbass?" Mara questioned. She should fall down a well too. Alfie rubbed my shoulder signalling it was going to be okay and that she meant no harm.

"Chill Mara." Alfie soothed her temper.

"What are you doing with _Amber Rutter." _She sneered. She said my name like I was just a little shit.

"What's wrong with _Amber Rutter_?" I asked giving her a chance to change what she said.

"Yeah what is wrong?" Alfie asked. He saw the anger in my face, steam must've been rolling off my forehead.

"Oh nothing. Well." Alfie read her face and nodded.

"She wants to help us." Alfie looked at me, it was a plan he had.

"Yeah, yeah I do." I said feeling lost.

"She's not welcome."

"So your racist now Mara?" Alfie joked.

"No, just her _kind _ isn't welcome. That is all." Mara said.

"What exactly is my _kind?_ " I asked. Alfie gripped my hand.

"Nevermind. See you tonight Alfred." She galloped away.

"Come to the club tonight at midnight. We meet in the Howard building." He motioning left of the campus. "I'll pick you up outside your palace."

"Not a palace." I said bumping him. He smiled and kissed my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amber pov**

At about 11:45 I got ready to go. I dressed in mostly black and snuck out of my bedroom. I crept downstairs and got past the kitchen.

"Amber!" I heard someone hissed. I turned. Patricia.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm meeting Alfie." I said.

"Be back my morning." she said simply. I nodded and then slipped out the back door. I opened the gate and left the house. I saw a car waiting for me. The window let down. Alfie. I got in.

"You came." he said.

"Yeah." I said. He drove to the deserted building on campus. We got out of the car and he took me inside. There was not much light.

"Does anyone know you use this space?" I asked.

"No. Their aren't even cameras." he said guiding me to a classroom. It looked abandened. Three other people were there. Mick, Eddie and Mara.

"You bought _her_ here?" Mara asked.

"Yea Mara. She wants to help." Alfie said holding my hand.

"I don't believe it." Mick said. Eddie didn't meet my eyes.

"I'll do anything to prove it." I said. Mara smirked.

"Sit." she commanded. I sat, Mara picked up rope and tied me up.

"Why are you here?" Mick asked.

"Your the main reason we do this." Mara said.

"Why do you hate me? Why don't you just hate Jerome and Joy?" I asked.

"One is just as bad as the next." Mick said.

"Not true." Alfie and Eddie said at the same time.

"Eddie?" Mara questioned.

"Patricia isn't bad." he muttered.

"Whatever. How are you going to help us?" Mara asked.

"I want you to rob Joy and Jerome." I said.

"We're still doing the bank end of discussion." Mick said.

"Ok." I said.

"Do you trust her?" Alfie asked.

"Sure." Mick said.

"Whatever." Mara said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alfie pov**

Amber's been helping us with the plans and Eddie got Patricia to help too. Amber said her parents and Jerome and Joy were out to dinner so we have about fourty-five minutes. Amber and Patricia stayed home because because Amber said she was feeling sick. I love her lies. Patricia is going to make sure no other workers will be there. She sent out the butler and maids. The plan is Mick, Mara, Eddie and I come in looking like friends and then cover the security cameras.

"This isn't gonna work." Mara said. Her boots clicked against the fancy rock.

"Yes it will. No one's here but Patricia and Amber." I promised. I rang the doorbell. Patricia opened.

"Come on." she said. We all came in.

"I shut down the security system. You have thirty minutes until the backup comes on and fourty-five until my parents are back." she said.

"What about Amber?" I asked.

"She can't leave her room. My parents are checking up on her through their phones so I had to keep her camera's on." she said. I can't see her. That sucks. We all put on our gloves and lifted up our hoods. We stormed up to the brats rooms.

"Check the jewelry box." I motioned towards the dresser. Mara emptied the contents into her sack. Mick raided Joy's closet. Designer labels everywhere. Nothing generic everything either Chiffon, Chanel or some other fancy people clothes.

"Hurry Up!" Patricia yelled. We had only been here about 5 minutes. But the quicker we were out the better things would go. I grabbed all her shoes and threw them into a box. Eddie and Patricia were in Jerome's room. They were hauling off game systems, clothes and shoes. They had a whole box full of watches and ties. Then a whole cart of instruments.

The rooms were stripped clean. Everything was average, a mattress, a desk, and a dresser. Everything out of ordinary was gone. 10 minutes flat. We began to load up the truck.

"Trash our rooms and my parents rooms to make it less suspicious!" Patricia yelled. "I'll take the camera's off in the rooms. They'll only be off for like 20 minutes though so hurry" I followed her.

"What do you want me to take?" I asked. She thought a minute then said.

"Take the television. And the computer." She began loading my arms with hers and Amber's valuables. Oi that girl was crazy.

"I don't want to steal from your parents." I said truthfully.

"Just make it look like you trashed the room!" She demanded. I still didn't want to do that either.

"Ugh. I told you I'm not stealing from your parents!" I yelled. She huffed then loaded her parents jewelry box in my bag. She kept one thing. It was like a necklace.

"Start loading up!" Eddie snapped. 18 minutes in. No time for slip ups. My hands trembled. I am stealing from the richest people in England.

"On my way!" I went and gave the belongings to Eddie, and went into Amber's room. I kissed her forehead and she greeted me.

"Hey love!" She said like none of this was happening. She rubbed my belly. She seems to love me regardless of what I am doing. I feel the same exact way for her.

"I love you love. I'm sorry we had to do this to you." I said feeling guilty.

"It's quite alright dear. Because I love you. And when you love someone and they love you back, they make you feel invincible against the world."

My heart smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alfie pov**

We had trashed all the bedrooms and were outside loading up.

"Come on! We need to haul ass!" Patricia exclaimed. Amber was standing and helping us.

"The cameras are going to come back on!" Eddie said looking up.

"Well it would be easier if Joy didn't have so much shit!" Mara said shoving the stuff into the trunk. Amber's parents jewerly box was still in my bag. Maybe I could sneak it back to Amber. I patted her shoulder.

"Take it." I said giving it. She opened the box.

"Keep it." she said.

"No, take it." I said.

"Alfie, it's fine. It's not like you took what was in the safe." she said.

"Amber take it." I said. I heard a buzzing.

"Everyone shut up!" Patricia said then picked up her phone.

"Hey daddy." she said. Oh god. Amber threw the jewelry box on the truck and then shut it.

"Um you don't have to come home. The systems just down." Patricia said. After a little while she got silent. "O-ok. See you then. Bye." We all gave her a look.

"You have about thirteen minutes at the most." she said.

"It takes five minutes to get off the estate." I said.

"Go! Amber and I gotta look scared!" Patricia exclaimed. They gave us their gloves. I kissed Amber and Eddie kissed Patricia. Amber and Patricia hurried inside their house while the rest of the club and I jumped into the truck. Eddie sped away.

"We got away with it." I said amazed.

"Not yet. We need to get away and everywhere is going to be searched." Mara said looking behind made it to the hideout at the school grounds. We loaded up the boxes and organized the stolen items. We hid them in plain sight so no one would suspect the stolen items. We had planned this night for almost 3 months. Our plan was practically flawless.

We all left the abandened building after brushing any leftover fingerprints off. I went home. I was still a little shaken up. My hands trembled the whole walk home. I just hope we didn't overlook anything.

**Amber pov**

Patricia and I sat in the attic. We acted scared when Daddy finally got to the attic. He was glad we were okay. We acted scared and upset. I wanted to laugh when I heard Jerome and Joy screaming;

"We've been robbed!" Jerome yelled. He sounded hysterical. He almost sounded like he was crying. Ha. This is working. Then Joy chimed in;

"Daddy-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y! My iPad's gone. My laptop's gone. My jewelry's gone. My closet's empty there nothing in here! Daddy-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y!" She whined.

"Shouldn't you be a little more concerned about your sisters that have witnessed it all? They seem scared to death?" My hands started sweating, and I began to hiccup. I hiccup when I'm nervous. Patrica was pale. Mum rushed into the room and hugged us both and rubbed my back.

"I'm so glad you girls are alright!" She said. She really cared for us.

"The authorities are on the way." Daddy alerted us. We sat there in the attic just comforting eachother. Joy and Jerome continued their hissy fit down stairs.

"There's nothing left here of mine!" Joy screeched. Sirens rung in the distance. Patricia and I got our story straight ahead of time. Patricia was a good actor. She even got the whole pale skintone and whimpery voice down pat. She really looked like we were actually robbed.

The Police came in soon enough and began to question us. Detective Tessa asked us several questions. Me and Patricia couldn't identify any of the people. They were wearing all black. Only thing I said was that one of them had 1 green eye and 1 blue eye. They all had gruff voices and seemed older. She thanked us and left for the information. She left and said she'd give a call if she found anything. I really hope she won't call.


	8. Chapter 8

**Patricia pov**

So after the break-in we stayed home from school a day. Suspiciously no fingerprints were found. Eddie said all our stuff was sucessfully in their hideout. Today is the bank robbery. I hope this goes well. I hope nothing gets overlooked. Amber and I got dressed up. We went downstairs where mum and daddy were talking to some more officers.

"Patricia! Amber! Where are you going?" daddy asked.

"We're going to go out to dinner." I lied.

"With who?" mum asked.

"Each other." I said. "We need to catch up!" I finished and Amber nodded.

"Where are you all going?" Mum asked. I almost choked. Amber dug threw her purse and I could tell she was thinking.

"Santa Marie del Sur." Amber said. I began to breath again. I puckered up and put more lip gloss on.

"Well have fun. Any of your friends going?" Mum asked. I shook my head no. Amber looked at the time and said;

"We better get going!" I nodded and we dispatched. We drove for a while and pulled up to the Bank.

"I don't think this is going to end well." Amber mumbled.

"All we can do is hope." I said and got out of the car. The crew was already there and I walked down the parking lot. Alfie caught up to Ambs and I talked to Eddie. We were both nervous.

"Ready?" Eddie asked quietly.

"Yea." Amber and I said. The guys grabbed us and pushed us against the doors. Amber and I opened them with our keys. The guys tied us up like hostages. They were wearing the same masks and gloves from the break in. They ran to the safe.

"Whoever runs this place is an idiot! The safe is open!" Eddie yelled in his fake gruff voice. I would yell shut up but I have to be fake scared.

"Hurry up!" Alfie yelled in his fake voice. They stuffed pounds into the duffel bags. They didn't touch anything other than money they made sure of that. They didn't want any accidental fingerprints. Amber and I were fake crying. We really are tied tight. Someone must've saw us in there after hours, because they ran inside after us. The guys didn't stop shoving money in bags.

"Stop put the money down!" The stranger demanded. Alfie came up with a gun.

"We drop the money we take the girls!" Alfie threatened. Eddie still gathered the money. The bags were overflowing almost. How much do they want to take?

"I'm going to call the Police!" He yelled back.

"We are taking them both!" Alfie snapped. He untied us. Alfie led me and Ambs into a black SUV with tinted windows. I think he had a gun to my back to warn the other guy. We laid in the third row. Eddie jumped in the drivers seat. Alfie loaded the money and Eddie hit the gas. We must've been going 80 miles an hour. Sirens blared after a little while. The guys threw off their mask and Amber and I stuffed them in our purses.

"We can't get caught." I said. They slowed down and acted natural. The cops never caught up to us. They didn't even suspect us. I mean what teenagers do you know could rob a bank? The car stopped.

"Don't come up you guys. Just stay down." Eddie warned.

"Ok." I said. I heard doors open and shut. We started up again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Eddie was freaking out so we switched." Alfie said.

"Do you know how much we have done to the Rutter family in twenty-four hours! We've broke into their house, we've robbed their bank and oh yeah we have their daughters!" Eddie yelled.

Well when he puts it that way.

**Eddie pov**

I'm panicking. My hands trembling, my heart pumping and I'm sweating bullets. I had drank 3 energy drinks to call my nerves. Bad idea.

"You girls okay?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah just hungry. We should have gone to Santa Marie's 1st Trixie." Amber said. I laughed. I was begining to relax. We haven't heard sirens in a while and we were far away from the bank so I guess I was okay. Alfie could sense my stress and began to make siren sounds. I almost pissed myself.

"Not funny." I said. I was glad he was lightening the mood.

"Yes it was Eddison. You know it was." He replied. I began to drift asleep and trying to relax. When I finally woke up we were at the safe house in Liverpool. We got the girls out and we got inside.

I really hope their comfterable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amber pov**

I woke up by myself. I had fallen asleep in Alfie's arms. Alfie had taken me in here and I was in my comfterable sheets which had been "stolen". There was a note.

_Dear Ambs,_

_Sorry I had to go. I had to go back to London before it got too suspicious. We'll be back on the weekend. We left you with food and two hundred pounds. Just want to make sure you didn't worry. Call me tonight. I love you Ambs._

_-Alfie._

At least he left a note. I got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. I made a bowl of cereal and sat down in the living room.

"Amber! Come here!" I heard Patricia yell. I put down my cereal and went into the bedroom.

"What is it?" I asked. She turned up the TV. The televeision blurbed;

"Someone is out to get the Rutter's. 1st a property break in, then a bank robbery and then the kidnapping of the Rutter girls Patricia and Amber. What's next?" Then it cut to a interview with Daddy and Mum.

"The worst of all of the crimes, is the kidnapping of my darlings. I love them with all my heart and they mean more to me than any material things." Daddy started.

"What sick person would take someone's children?" Mum yelled almost inaudible through her tears. She gripped another tissue. Daddy rubbed her back and she sobbed some more.

"Do you have any enemies that would want to hurt your family?" The annoucer asked.

"Hell no-o. Fabian has the biggest heart he never had an enemy. He would travel the world for anyone. Especially the girls." Mum answered again barely audible.

"I never felt the need to threaten or harm a soul." Daddy answered.

"When did you know they had been kidnapped?" someone asked.

"They said they were going out to dinner and we know they would have came back. We called the resturaunt and they said they hadn't seen them. When I heard about the bank robbery I went to check it out and saw the security tape. They were hostages in the robbery and got taken." daddy said. Mum choked up more.

"See more tonight at 8:30. Back to you Tom." the announcer said. Patricia and I shared a look.

"I'm feeling bad about this." Patricia said.

"Me too." she said.

Alfie pov

I'm freaking out. I can't really concentrate on anything. I've been getting snapped at by teachers for spacing out.

"Alfie!" a voice said. I turned around. Mara. She came up to me.

"We have a problem. The girls 'daddy' has sent out the best people to find the criminals. Their searching the campus and are going to find everything we stole." she said in a hushed tone. I started sweating.

"Um let's just get it out." I said.

"And hide it where?" she asked.

"We'll take it too the safe house. The girls can watch over it." I said.

"How are we going to sneak away from school?" she asked.

"Skip and then we get back before the cops do." I said. She nodded and grabbed my arm. She dragged me outside. Mick and Eddie were already loading up the stuff from the aboanded building. Eddie threw the duffel bags at me.

"Don't do that! What if the bag breaks?" I asked.

"Just load it up!" he exclaimed. We loaded it all into the SUV. Me and Eddie set off once again to Liverpool, England.

"Dude chill. You look like you're about to shit yourself." Eddie joked. He probably was right.

"I need to make sure Amber's okay. This is really stressing me the hell out. No joke." I said. My heart was skipping beats. I kept drying my hands on my pants.

"There fine, Patricia's been texting me all day." Eddie's words calmed me down. Wheww. In. Out. In. Out. I hope he was right. This is getting out of hand. We got to the safe house. The door opened. I heard Amber scream but relaxed when she noticed it was us.

"Babe, I thought you wouldn't be here until later." she said.

"We need to hide the stuff here." I said taking in the duffel bags full of money. Eddie had the brats, Patricia, Amber and their parents things. When we finished unloading everything I kissed Amber.

"I'll see you later but we need to get back before we get in trouble." I said making sure my gloves were on tight. My DNA won't touch this stuff. We finally got back to school. We ran out of the car and back to class. No one was in my class. I went back into the hallway.

"Why are you not in the auditorium?" a voice asked. I turned. A teacher.

"Bathroom sorry." I said.

"Well come they want to see if they can find any of the Rutter girls enemies or friends." she said. Oh god. I went into the auditorium and sat in the back. Everyone looked nervous. Police guys came in. They took people in for questioning one by one. It was my turn. Damn I'm nervous. I sat in the uncomfterable seat.

"Do you know the Rutter girls?" she asked.

"Yes, their both very nice." I said.

"Is their anyone who would want to take down the Rutter family?" she asked.

"No." I lied.

"I don't believe you." she said. Oh shit.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"You have a close relationship with one of the girls don't you?" she asked. Oh thank god.

"I'm dating Amber." I admitted.

"This must be hard for you." she said. She had no idea.

"Yea. I really miss her." I said looking down. I actually kind of do. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"You can go." she said. I nodded. Thank god. I left the room and breathed a sigh of relief. I got away with it again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alfie pov**

It's been a week since the whole crime spree. Time for the ransom note. Well in this case video. I have a voice changer. It's going to be in a dark room at the back of the safe house. Amber and Patricia are tied up in tattered clothes. They are ready to fake cry at a moments notice. I have on a mask but it's going to be dark anyway.

"You ready?" I asked Amber and Patricia. The laptop was set up. I already gave their dad a tip that he has to be on or he won't get them back.

"Ready." Patricia and Amber said in unison. I made sure my mask was on tight and the lights were super dark. I turned on the chat. Mr. Rutter accepted on a moments notice. He looked anxious. I left the girls alone with the camera.

I hope their dad believes this.

**Amber pov**

Oh god I hope this is good idea. I hope daddy buys it. I hope no one gets arrested. I'm hoping a lot of things.

"Girls, I'm so happy to see you." Daddy sighed in relief. He looks stressed.

"We're happy to see you too daddy." I said.

"Have they harmed you?" he asked.

"Daddy! We're fine." Patricia said.

"Your kidnapped. I just don't want you bleeding in a ditch." he said.

"I'm scared daddy." I fake cried.

"It's ok baby girl. I'm doing everything to try and get you back. I hired the best people and put up rewards and started search parties. Your mother and I want you back so bad." he said.

"The kidnappers will give us back if Joy and Jerome learn a lesson." I said.

"What?" daddy asked.

"They want them to be normal. Do things themselves. Not have to depend on you or mum." I said.

"They want them to be on their own? What if they can't support themselves? Do they expect me just to stand back?" he questioned.

"They said they're tired of Jerome and Joy acting snotty and like they're better than everyone else. They want Jerome and Joy to live in their shoes. They want them to live on welfare and scholarship and have to support themselves." Patricia said. Daddy's facial expression eased but I could tell he was taking in alot.

"Trust me daddy, we're okay. We'll be set free once they learn their lesson." I said. I really hope we won't get caught.

"Okay loves. I can do that. Talk to your mum. She's devastated."

"Alright."

"Patty! Ambs!" Mum called. She looks the happiest I've ever seen her. Her grin beamed. She started to cry.

"We're okay mum. No worries. We told daddy what he has to do to get us back. We're not harmed." I said. She smiled through her tears.

"Mum please don't keep crying. We're fine and we'll be home soon enough." Patricia comforted.

"Why are your clothes torn up then, if you all are 'okay'?" Mum demanded suddenly turning mad.

"Don't worry about that. We're okay. We're fed, sleeping well, and in safe conditions. Just take care of yourself mum. Don't cry so much. That's depression!" Patrica consoled mother. Her face eased up and she looked relaxed. Everything seems like it might, might turn out okay.

"I love you mum. We'll talk to you later." I said.

"Love you mum. Can we talk to daddy again?" Patrica added.

"Love you bunches! Here he is." She said then handed the laptop to daddy.

"Love you daddy!" We both chirped. He grinned and repeated it back. They both looked more happy than they used to. He waved as Alfie disconnected the chat. He was wearing his gear and untied me and Patricia. I kissed Alfie. He is the best kidnapper ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alfie POV**

Amber said she's fine. I don't believe her. I know she wants to be at home and see her family. She's the best girlfriend I've ever had. She would risk her families life just to make me happy. Either she loves me a whole lot or is just plain stupid. I see her everyday after school. Me and Eddie drive to see her and Patricia. I could talk to Amber all day. I never want to loose her.

"Dude! Did you see Jerome and Joy today?" Eddie runs up to me and says. I shook my head. "They look like a pile of shit and smell like it too!" He explained. I almost couldn't control my laughter. Joy had always been pretty good looking but now she looked just like she acted. A piece of snotty shit. Her hair looked as if it hadn't been washed/combed in a week. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty. They smelled horrible. Eddie gave me the look and I stopped laughing.

"We did goo-" I started.

"Shut the hell up do you want to get caught?" Eddie pulled me away. Shit. I can act really stupid and ignorant sometimes. Cops were down all the hallways and were patrolling. I guess they suspect more people getting kidnapped. Or maybe more families get targeted. Oh boy.

"Jerome looks like a complete douche!" I said changing the subject and acting less suspicious.

"I know that's right!" He agreed. We headed to class. I hate history. Eddie and I sat in the back of the class. I got out my textbook and pretended to be intrested. I scribbled down notes and pretended to work. Then the door opened and it was Detective Tessa.

"I need to speak with every student in this room seperatly. We may have a break through in the case." Detective Tessa stated. I almost fell out right then and there. I could tell Eddie was sweating. He dropped his pencil. He glanced up at the board.

"Who would you like to start with?" Professor Rodrigez said glanicing around. I looked down acting like I was intentivly working.

"Lewis." I almost passed out. I was sweating bullets and was feeling naseus. My heart was thumping and I looked at Eddie.

'Amber PLEASE be safe' was all I could think of. I exited the room after Detective Tessa. She led me into a conference room. I sat across from her. She had someone guard the door and I could tell she smell my fear.

"How have you been?" She asked. I mumbled "Good." She took notes.

"So I've heard you're dating Amber Rutter."

"Uh. Yea." I stumbled. I had to be careful. I couldn't say too much. I thought intentivly.

"How long have you been together?"

"About 2 months."

"Any fights?"

"No."

"Notice any enemies you notice her family had?"

"No."

"Ever been to her house?"

"No."

"Ever go on a date with her?"

"Yes. We went to Santa Maria's." I stuttered.

"Ever disagreed?"

"Naturally. We have differences. Nothing serious."

"Oh I see. Have you had sex?" I almost slapped her. Why did she need to know our intimate life?

"Yes..." I mumbled feeling embarrassed. She scribbled something on her legal pad. Did it matter if I had fucked her? I would never hurt, disrespect (besides the robbery) or leave her. She knew that.

"Where?" Like she needed to know my sex background. I've been with many girls like that, but Amber is the only one I actually felt a spark with.

"I don't think it's any of your business. Well it was a while back but we're still together."

"Okay. You'll be held for future questioning."

"Okay."I went back into history. I nodded at Eddie. I sat down beside him and whispered into his ear.

"They asked me my about us fucking. I said yea and I've never been to her house." He nodded. He knew what to do. They called "Sweet." and Eddie stood up.

**Eddie POV**

If Alfie doesn't stop freaking out we're going to go to jail. I stood up after they called my name and she led me into the conference room.

"Are you Patricia's boyfriend?" Detective Tessa asked.

"Ya."

"You ever fight with her?"

"Sometimes."

"About what?"

"Stupid shit. We always made up though."

"Would you ever feel the urge to sabotage her family?"

"Nah. They don't have anything I want. I'm happy with what I got."

"So your not jealous of anything she has?"

"Well yea but not that jealous."

"Have you had sex with her?" She asked. I wanted to yell 'Hell yea I fucked the bitch. She sucked my dick and almost broke the bed! That's how hard we went!" But instead I said "Sure."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes we fucked, slept together, made love, had sex, whatever you call it. We did it." I said. She looked at me funny and I did the same back. She scribbled in her notepad.

"Well. I think I've heard enough for right now. You're a very 'colorful' personality. I will get back with you." I left the room nodding. I slammed the door. That bitch better not get all up in my business again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nina POV**

I haven't eaten in days. I ate a piece of toast this morning only because Fabian begged me too. I've been in bed all day and crying. I know the girls are okay. I just want to know what sick person steals someone's children. It's been a week. My life is about to fall apart. The kidnappers demanded Joy and Jerome learn a lesson about money. Honestly they should have just kidnapped them, honestly I almost wouldn't care.

Joy and Jerome are terrible. They are spoiled brats and they don't even know how to live in the real world. I worked for this fucking money and they just eat it up. I really wouldn't care what happens to them. They are the worst children I've ever encountered. Patricia and Amber are little angels. I guess Fabian's sperm back fired on those twins because they are exact opposites of Patty and Ambs. Lord from above. It's like they want to see me suffer.

My bed is a mess. The sheets are crumpled up and wrinkled. The curtains are drawn so see no light. I don't even feel like moving or breathing. I miss my baby girls. It's sad. The door opened. I didn't even bother to look.

"Nina." a soothing voice said.

"What?" I asked. I turned around. Fabian. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come out of bed, Nins."

"No. I'm not getting up." He started caressing my face.

"Please."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Depressed." I murmered turning around. He started rubbing my back. Tears fell down my face.

"They're ok. The kidnappers haven't hurt them." he promised.

"Why the hell should I believe them? They did steal our daughter's from us." I said angrily.

"They won't hurt them because they are leverage for what they want."

"I'm not doing anything until our daughters are back under our roof and out of harm's way."

"Being depressed isn't going to help anything, Nina."

"Nothings happening so it doesn't matter."

"The girls would hurt if they knew you were depressed. They'd be upset"

"I need my babies back."

"Fine, just don't do anything risky." He continued to rub my back.

"I won't."

"Can you please eat for me?"

"No way."

"It's your favorite food." he said.

"What?"

"Mac and cheese." Yea my favorite food is Mac and cheese. I'm like a little kid.

"I don't want it."

"Yes you do. Please eat." I finally sat up. He propped me up with the pillows. I grunted and yelled and counteracted every move he made. He then spoon fed me my mac and cheese. I tasted so good in my hungry belly. He sat beside rubbing my side and spoon feeding me. He then made me drink some felt goodd to eat even though I didn't have an appetite. My tounge felt moist again and not from my tears. He then kissed me. Not the normal average kiss. A really juicy kiss.

This makes me feel a little bit better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alfie POV**

Me and Eddie went to see Amber's mum and dad. Not by choice. But my mum said it would be nice to comfort my girlfriends parents in their time of need. It felt weird because the last time we were on these grounds we were hauling away all their shit. Damn I want things normal again.

"Alfred! Eddison!" Mr. Rutter greeted us.

"Please sir, call me Alfie." I said. Then Mrs. Rutter came down stairs looking dreary. I went and hugged her. A smile lit up on her face and she hugged Eddie.

"How are you?" She said looking again quite delicate. I assured her I was okay and that she looked sad. She nodded and placed her hand on top of mine.

"Do you know anything about either daughter?" She questioned. I could tell she was about to cry so I reassured her that I knew nothing other than she was okay.

"Thank the God." She said, then began to cry again. I rubbed her hand and told her not to worry. Damn the guilt is killing me from the inside out. Eddie was playing with the hem of his shirt and looked when Mr. Rutter cupped his hand over his shoulder.

"When was the last time you saw my Peppermint Patty?" he said. Eddie stiffled a laugh. I grinned.

"At school sir. Before the break in." Eddie said with confidence.

"Oh." Mrs. Rutter sobber into her hankerchief. I really wanted to abort the mission right then and there. But Ambs was wanting me and Eddie to go through with it. I don't think that I can anymore. looked Eddie in the eye.

"Alright. Well I don't suspect you all." I could tell he was lying through his teeth. I nodded, pretending to aprove only for Mrs. Rutter's sake. Inside I could have ran 10 miles down the road, just to get away from him. No telling what he is going to do.

**Eddie POV**

The interogation was running smoothly according to me. They suspect we were innocent and that's all that really matters. Mrs. Rutter is a hot mess. If we hadn't been so deep, I would've confessed right there. I could tell Alfie was thinking the same damn thing. All he wanted was Amber's parents's approval. And I did too. Shit I don't even know why we're in this fucking club anymore. 'Peppermint Patty' is worth way more too me now. She isn't snotty, spoiled, or brat like. She is witty, fun and free spirited, just like I like it.

"Sir, I would never disrespect you like that. That would be plain heartless." I couldn't believe I told that lie. That is going to come back and haunt me. I had completely lost their trust. Alfred looked at me like I had slapped him. I gave him my 'Sorry I had to lie so bad but I wanted him to like me and you so much so they will invite us in the family. I'm Sooo sorry Alfs.' look and he nodded.

Mrs. Rutter sniffled and look as if she would faint. She then began to leave the room.

"Nice talking with you boys." She sounded weak and frail. Like a gust of wind could blow her over.

"Hope we speak again soon Mrs. Rutter!" Alfred called behind her. I mangaed to say;

"Very soon Misses." I stammered. She managed a weak grin and waved as she walked up stairs.

"What have you done with my daughters?" Mr. Rutter quickly changed tones. I almost jumped up. Alfie did.

"Waiting for an answer" he snapped. We're in too deep. And there was no easy way out. So lying again saved and haunted my ass.

"How am I suppose to know? I miss her just as much as you do! Why in hell would I kidnap her!" I snapped back. Alfie was scared as fuck.

"Sir. We're sorry! We-" Alfie started. I pinched his leg fat. He grunted.

"We miss them deeply and want to avenge anyone who stole them!" Good save.

"You're safe. For now. You better be glad my hysterical wife is upset or I would have your beaty little asses. The detective told me about your little 'fucking'. You just want their bodies and inheritance! Leave them alone and I don't want you on our grounds ever again. Leave my pressence!" Mr. Rutter was red with fury and we scampered away. We ran and jumped in my Rolls Royce. I backed out and we drove. We said no words. If he was that mad about that. Imagine what he'd say about our evil little plan going on. Thank God for Mrs. Rutter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Joy POV**

Pure hell. That's how I'm describing myself right now. I'm on _welfare._ That's what poor people do. Those kidnappers want us to suffer. For all I fucking care Amber and Patricia can burn in hell. I never wanted younger siblings. Jerome was enough being my twin brother. I have to do everything myself now. Daddy put us in the guest house. Can't he just leave them alone? God I just want to be back at home. It's been a week and I'm going to kill myself. I smell gross because the water shut off and I hate this! I eat a bunch of shit that isn't even organic. I have to take the bus and I really hate my life. I stomped to my first class. I sit in the back so no one notices me because I smell like shit! God! I'm so pissed at daddy! Why did he do this to me? I don't wanna be poor! Of course I'm spoiled. I'm fucking rich!

I'm already plotting to get back at daddy. I've stopped talking to them. They aren't supposed to be talking to me anyway. I might be trying to get money from them. They froze all my bank accounts so I have nothing. As soon as I get my money back I'm out of here. The door to the classroom opened. The detective working on the cases against my family.

"Joy, can I see you for a second?" she asked. I got up and went with her. She took me to this confrence room. I sat down.

"How was your relationship with your sisters?" she asked.

"I love them so much and I'll do anything to get them back." I lied. I hate my sisters. I would pay the kidnappers to keep them if I had my money.

"I talked to your parents and they said you aren't very fond of them." Oh shit. Their trying to send me to jail.

"I was a little mad when they borrowed my stuff without asking but I miss them." That's a pretty good lie. She seemed to buy it.

"Well. Did you ever make them mad?" How in the hell was I going to cover this lie?

"Sometimes. Just sisterly _love_." I lied. I began to perspire. I can tell I stink.

"I see. And did you have any grudges against them?" She asked. I looked at my palms and thought about my answer.

"Yeah." I said. Damn I should have lied.

"What kind?"

"Okay. We didn't like eachother. But I didn't kidnap them. If I did why would the ransom be my worst fear?!" I snapped. I know I didn't kidnap the two little bitches. I'm just glad someone did.

"Well. Good reasoning. I'll get back with you." I slammed the door behind me and barged into the class. Everyone got silent when I walked in. I could've killed them all. But I couldn't.

"What the hell are you looking at? Yes my sisters are kidnapped and yes I'm forced to live like you dirty little poor kids. Leave me the fuck alone!" I hollered. Everyone stared. I could tell they had never seen someone snap like that in front of a teacher. Well I just did.

"Joy Rutter. Office. _NOW._" Mr. Robinson scolded. Like I even cared anymore. Did it look like I need to go to college? I'm fucking rich! I don't need education.

"Like I give a fuck." I said and slammed the door. The walk down the hallway felt like the walls were closing in on me. Maybe I had finally made it to my breaking point. I'm crazy. Maybe I miss the girls. Because without them my life is falling apart. I haven't seen Jerome since he started working extra shifts at the book store. Jerome is my other half. The one piece that keeps me in tact. I probably just got suspended for the rest of the day and Mum is going to be pissed off. Again, like I give a fuck anymore.

I stepped in to the Head Masters office. It smells of old coffee and old people. I almost gagged. My stomach dropped when I heard Mr. Collins come in wearing a smile.

"What have we here?"

"Mr. Robinson's class."

"Hold on let me call him." He dialed the extension and explained my little hissy fit. Damn that bastard can kiss my fucking ass for all I care.

"I see." He said into the reciever. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I said as he hung up the phone. He folded his hands and smirked.

"Smart mouthing your teachers and insulting the class? Riverside Creek has a zero tolerance for bullying and conceitedness. And this isn't the first case of you smart mouthing your authorities. Not tolerated at any level."

"What you going to do with me then?" I said not even caring.

"Well since the is a tenth offense, I have no other choice but to-"

"To do fucking what? MY daddy's you're biggest donator!" I yelled he was pissing me off.

"EXPULTION." He glared at me. I froze. The words didn't even seem right on his tongue. I had been in trouble sevral times before and always weasled out of it. I almost fainted. He couldn't be serious.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" I said giving him a chance to recover what he had said.

"You are not to be here again. You have disrespected and you have embarrassed us as an educational institution. You have put your teachers in compromising positions. We have no further tolerance for you. Good bye." He said and began to file some papers. I began to cry. Daddy can't help me in this one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nina POV**

I was in my bed when Fabian came in. He brought in some food and forced me to eat again.

"I got a call from the kids school." he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Joy, isn't alowed to attend it." he said. Really? She seriously has to mess up.

"Go bail her out." I said.

"I can't Nina. The kidnappers won't like it." he said.

"You have to do it. I'll come with you to the school." I said getting out of bed. He sighed and nodded. I got changed into some casual clothes. Fabian and I got in the limo which drove us to the kids school.

"I can't believe she did this." I said.

"I can." Fabian said helping me out of the car. We went into the office. Joy was sitting there crying.

"Mum. Daddy!" she said in relief. I glared at her. She's in so much trouble. So Fabian and I got told why she was being suspended.

"How will you let her back in?" Fabian sighed asking the headmaster.

"Nothing. She is way too much trouble." the headmaster said.

"I'll pay anything just to get her back in." Fabian said. Joy slightly smiled. So after negotiating Fabian ended up writing a check and Joy gets to stay. When we got out of the office Joy hugged Fabian and I.

"Thank you so so much daddy!" she exclaimed. Fabian shook her off and looked down to her.

"You ever pull this stunt again then I will not bail you out. You put your sisters in danger with this." he said.

"Whatever." Joy said then stomped off.

I'm starting to think I should have let her stay expelled.

**Eddie POV**

Joy got expelled today. Then about an hour later she got back in. What the hell? Alfie and I set up a chat with Mr. Rutter. We have on our gear. It feels like it's lucky gear.

"Why did Joy get back in?" I asked.

"I had no choice. I had to make my wife happy. I wasn't but it's a family decisision." Mr. Rutter said.

"People don't just call their 'daddy' and magically write a check for 100,000 pounds. That's against our demands don't you think?" Alfie said.

"Well. I had to make sure she was safe. Just for Mrs. Rutter's sake. She's in a bad place.'' Mr. Rutter said.

"No other help from you towards them. Or the girls die." I can't believe I rose the stakes that high.

"Okay. I won't. Just keep my daughters safe. Anything happens to them. I will find you." He threatened me.

"Don't threaten me!" Alfie gasped.

"For that 1 million pounds!" I said. I could tell Alfie was giving me one of his famous looks; even though he was wearing a mask.

"What?" Mr. Rutter commented.

"Nevermind my foolish partner. Just don't help Joy or Jerome. Goodbye." Alfie clicked Skype off.

"I want my pounds!" I joked. He took off his mask and he snickered.

"Let's not push our luck." Alfie advised. I agreed and we went into the room and we spent time with the girls. Damn I love Patricia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alfie POV**

Amber is my life. I would kill anyone just to see her smiile. I have spent the whole day with her today. I've been here almost 5 hours. We lay on her makeshift bed. She told me she was missing me and I was missing her.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

"Do I act like I hate you?" She replied. I love her humor.

"Good babe." I said stroking her side.

"I miss you though."

"I try to see you as often as I can."

"You don't have another girlfriend do you?"

"Well there's this amazing blonde girl. A Rutter. You know her?" She giggled. I began to kiss her neck. She giggled somemore. We were in full lip lock. Her tongue tasted like cherries. She grabbed my shirt and began to take it off. I did the same to her. Then we did it. Right there. Sex. Made love. Slept together. Fucked. Whatever you want to call it.

When we stopped. She lay there nude and so was I. I was all sweaty and she rubbed my chest.

"I've been missing that." I played in her hair as she spoke.

"I have too." Then the kissing began again. I licked her and she giggled once again. That girl and giggle won my heart.

**Eddie POV**

Patricia was laying on her bed reading a magazine when I walked in. Alfie had parted into Amber's room.

"Eddie-e-e-e" She moaned as I threw her magazine in the floor. She looked like she could kill me' she probably could.

"Yes babe?" I said grinning.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just pay attention to me." I wrapped my arms around her. She complained then gave in. I turned towards and began to kiss her face. I bit her lips and she opened her mouth. She smelled of vanilla and tasted good. I had been waiting for this moment. A very long time.

She gripped my neck and kissed me. I began to mess with her buttons to her blouse. One by one they came undone. She released the kiss just long enough for her to get my shirt off. She gazed at my chest and then kissed me again. I got her blouse off and then began her jeans. She did the same. She was wearing lace. I suddenly went hard and Patricia could tell. I finished stripping her down and we did right there.

The bed squeeked loudly as we had sex. She moaned and groaned and yelled my name.

"Edddiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She yelped. She was rocking in my arms on her bed. She looked into my eyes. The prettiest shade of emerald I've ever seen. Her hair was a mess and I guess mine was too. Sweat flowed off of my forehead.

"Eddie."

"Yes Yacker?"

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"I'm guessing alot."

"More than that." She said as I smoothed her hair down. We layed there in the sheets untill I moved from under to beside her. Our clothes were everywhere.


	17. Chapter 17

**Amber POV**

_1 month later..._

This morning I woke up with terrrible naseua. I lay on the bathroom floor. I was and felt a mess. I was doubled over in pain and was crying.

"Babes what's wrong? We have to go soon!" He said when he saw me on the bathroom floor. He sat down beside me and rubbed my back.

"Do we have to go today?" I said between gags.

"Your dad's busting my ass over you. Maybe tomorrow but that's pushing it." His voice always soothed me. I played in my blonde hair and rubbed my belly. I smiled at him then collasped in his arms. He continued to rub my middle and I lay in his arms. We can go home tomorrow.

**Alfie POV**

I hate seeing Amber like this. She looks terrible. All I want her to do is feel better. She lay in my arms. I could feel her heart beat.

"Babes we'll take you back when you feel better. Ugh your dad's going to bust my balls but anything for you babydoll." I said. She fell alseep and I stroked her back. Eddie walked in and looked confused.

"She's sick." I whispered.

"Okay. I'll go call Fabian and tell him the drop off won't be today." He said. I nodded and he left the room. He returned 5 minutes later.

"He bought busted my balls in 5 minutes over her. Damn that bastards crazy." I laughed. I was kind of getting used to living with Amber. Sleeping together whenever we wanted, and doing our random shit. I'm going to miss this place, I though. Then it hit me. Maybe she is pregnant. We did have unprotected sex a couple of weeks back. Ugh. I sat her down and went into Eddie and Patricia's room. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know how I told you how me and Ambs had sex the other week?" I said. He nodded. "Well maybe she's pregnant. That's why she's so sick today." Eddie almost spit out his water he was drinking.

"What the fuck do you mean she's pregnant?" He demanded.

"We didn't use a condom!" I answered.

"We just stole at least 1 million pounds and you couldn't even buy a fucking 3 pound condom!?" He said. **(AN:The only reason their pregnant is because I just wanted to say this line)**

"Well did you use a condom?" I replied just as furious.

"Nope. But Patricia isn't pregnant!"

"Umm. Eddison..." Patricia chimed in.

"Huh babes?" He answered.

"What you said about not using a condom. Well there was a test under the cabinet so I took it. And I don't know for sure but it's pink."

"Please tell me pink means bubble gum party!" I said starting to stress out.

"Try again." She replied.

"Ugh." Eddie said. He looked dizzy.

"What? Am I just your fuck and leave buddy? Because that's not the deal!" She threatened.

"No, no, no. It's not like that. Your dad's just kind of scary. He would bust our balls." He explained.

"So you're a pussy now? Scared of him? He won't do anything to you!" She argued.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting your dad's respect!" He yelled back.

"I'll go check on Amber. You all work that out." I said leaving the room. I checked on Ambs. She had awaken and was sitting up when I walked in.

"What's with all the yelling?" She asked me.

"Relationship problems. But are you feeling well?" I asked changing the subject. I rubbed her stomach. She looked as if she was in severe pain.

"Severe cramps right now." I nodded and continued to rub her stomach. Something inside me couldn't tell her about my thought of her being pregnant. I loved her too much.


	18. Chapter 18

**Fabian POV**

These kidnappers are trying to fuck with me. They're stringing me on and my patience is running thin. I can't tell Nina about the extension date. She would become more depressed.

I took her to a phycologist and they diagnosed her with depression. She hasn't eaten in days. I'm beginning to worry. What if she trys to pull a risky stunt? All I can do is pray for her. I walked into the bedroom where she was laying.

"Nina. How about we eat some cereal?" She looked at me like she could kill me. She grunted. I rubbed her cheek. "C'mon." I spoon fed her some cereal. The color began to return to her cheeks. She smiled.

"Mmmm. That's yummy." She gave me a faint grin. I kept feeding her food. We lay there on the bed together. I could not handle seeing my best friend like this. She's the best thing that's happened to me. I can't stand to see her like this.

"Nins. Promise me something."

"Yes babes?" she responded inbetween bites.

"Don't hurt yourself. The girls are okay. I can't stand to see you like this anymore. You're my world. When you're sad. My whole world is down." I kissed her forehead and she beamed. It's been a really long time since the last time I saw that smile. Oh lord I missed that.

"Promise." After that we watched 3 hours of The bachelor. We laughed and had a good time. She was actually looking better. She even was eating and drinking normally again. My heart smiled.

**Eddie POV**

Oh no I'm a baby daddy. Well at least it's with the girl I love and she's rich. That's a plus. I just hate that we had to have her kidnapped. Patricia had fallen asleep in my arms again and I actually felt proud. Not being a pregnant teenager; but being a dad. This maybe will turn out to be the best.

I clicked on the TV to clear my mind and a newsflash. Oi.

"Rutter family kidnappers! Are the girls ever coming home? Here's Katarzina Fields with the details." I almost fainted right then and there. Were they on to us?

"The Rutter's stolen from, a threat to the family business and now the kidnapping of Amber and Patricia Rutter. The kidnappers have now asked for the other Rutter children to suffer living on welfare. Joy Rutter recently expelled from school and now a days extension on the drop off date. They claim that the property is unharmed but what really is going on?

"It's been nearly 3 months since the intinal house burglary and the Rutter's are fed up. Mrs. Nina Rutter has been recently diagnosed with Depression.

'The family life is falling apart at home' Fabian Rutter explains in a current interview. The extended interview tonight at 7 p.m."

Damn.

**Amber POV**

Oh my fuck my stomach is killing me. I'm laying in Alfie's arms. He's the best phsyco kidnapper boyfriend you could have. He apologizes for the whole crime and I believe him. We kind of made up for it a couple weeks ago.

We got naked, kissed and took it to 3rd base. We did it right here on my bed. Alfie promised me one thing. He wasn't going to leave me. And I believed every word he had said. He acts like it too. I am going to hold that against him too.

"Good morning sunshine." He said as I woke up. He looked tense so I asked what was wrong.

"You love me right?" he asked. I agreed. "Well you remember when we had sex?"

"How can I forget?" I replied giggly.

"Well. You know I didn't use a condom right?" He looked more quesy than I did. I nodded. "You might be pregnant." The words danced through my ears. I was in shock. How the fuck was I going to squeeze a baby out of my vagina? Daddy's going to kill me. Well Alfie's worth it. Daddy will get over it. I love him and that's all that matters.

"You okay babe? Are you mad? I'm sorry honey." He apologized to me. I was flustered for words. .

"No, no, no, no, no, no." I kissed his lips to shut him up. He nodded. "I'm fine with it. Actually I'm pretty excited that I might even be a mum!" He kissed me.

This will be so fun.


	19. Chapter 19

**Patricia pov**

I woke up from my nap and everyone was at the edge of my bed. They were watching an interview. It was daddy.

"I miss my girls very much. They mean the world to me. I can't believe anyone would want to put them in risk or put them in harms way." he said.

"Did you ever argue with your children?" a person asked.

"Not even that. They always listen to me and we have a great relationship."

"Did your children have any enemies?"

"No, they were very loving children."

"How are your thoughts about the blackmail held over your other children?"

"I think it's a cruel punishment to steal my kids and punish the other ones."

"Do you think Joy and Jerome deserve this punishment?"

"They act spoiled at times and it's a learning experience but it's not worth the risk of my children."

"How has Mrs. Rutter coped with the situation?"

"She's taken it very hard. Those are her angels they took from her. It also hurts her that Joy and Jerome have to suffer. She hasn't been happy in a long time."

"How would you describe the twins and Patricia and Amber's relationship?"

"If was very iffy. They fought a lot. That's why it's hard for Joy and Jerome to work hard to get their sisters back."

"Did you have the same relationship with all your kids? Or were they treated differently?"

"I never choose favorites. I've always treated them the same and love the equally."

"What about Mrs. Rutter?"

"She always loved and spoiled them equally."

"What would you do if you found the kidnappers?"

"I want them in jail. They've done one of the worst things they could do to me."

"How long do you think they should be in jail?"

"For life."

"Anything you want the kidnappers to hear?"

"I want my daughters back. You've stolen my most prized possesessions. They pulled my family life apart. No one's happy in my house anymore. Things are falling apart. If I ever see them then I will have them arrested for stealing my familys happiness. I will make sure they stay in jail forever. Watch your backs." Daddy threatened.

"Thank you Mr. Rutter. We hope that the kidnappers get caught." the reporter said. Amber changed the channel.

"Oh my gosh." I said.

"We have to be really careful now." Alfie said.

"What is he going to say when he finds out were the kidnappers, Your boyfriends? And the fathers to your children?" Eddie asked.

"It won't be anything good." Amber said.

"We need to be back by tomorrow or it will seriously be bad." I said. They all nodded and we got up. The guys got their gloves and gave Amber and I some extras. We started packing up all of our stuff and stolen stuff. Eddie and I started in our room.

"Are you going to give the money back?" I asked as I put a diamond bracelet into the bag where they were putting jewerly.

"No, were keeping it. I need to support the baby and you." he said coming over to me.

"I am rich, Eddie. I can support us." I said.

"No, I got you pregnant. I take care of you and the mini us." he said.

"Daddy's going to get suspicious." I said.

"It's not really his buisness. It's our life." he said.

"He's my dad. He's the boss of me. My guardian. He wants to know all about me." I said. He sighed and just walked back to the stolen items. I think he's a little mad. He'll get over it. He can't stay mad at me.

**Jerome pov**

The girls are coming home and Joy and I can go back to our life. I'm seriously sick of this bull shit. I hate working. I fucking work six hours and barely get anything. Joy doesn't work which kind of annoys me but I get over it. She has her own problems. She had been shaken up when she got expelled but felt better when our parents bailed her out.

We are packing up the stuff that we had to pay for. I'm ready to go back to the mansion already. This house is pissing me off. I heard the front door open. Dad.

"Daddy!" Joy exclaimed running up to him. She hugged him really tightly.

"Hi Joy." Dad said.

"I've been so so good lately! I'm so ready to get back home. Let's go now." Joy squealed. Dad sighed and moved away from Joy.

"The kidnappers are keeping them longer. They will call us when they want to give the girls back." he said. Joy stomped her foot.

"Daddy! Just have them arrested! I bet it's their boyfriends! Search their houses!" she exclaimed.

"Joy, I have no evidence. You can't just arrest someone. I want them back as much as you do. Probably more." he said. Joy started crying. I hugged her.

"I just want to go back home!" she exclaimed.

"I do too." I said. She started hicupping. Dad sighed and hugged her close to him.

"Joy, if you be quiet I'll let you go shopping and to a fancy resturaunt and whatever else you want." he said.

"O-ok." Joy said. After a little while dad went back home and Joy and I still in this hell hole.

These kidnappers are going to pay.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey u guys! This chappie is dramatic!**

* * *

**Amber pov**

I'm going back home today. The guys have already hidden our stuff in the place. I think it's a storage warehouse. Alfie and Eddie told daddy we would be dropped off at 3 but are dropping us off at 8 so they can get away. We got closer to the place.

"Girls get down! I see police cars!" Alfie said. Patricia and I hid low.

"He's tricking us." Eddie murmered.

"Give me the phone your demanding stuff from and turn around!" I said. Eddie turned the car around. This is like two miles from the place. What's it going to be like at the place? Alfie handed me the phone. I called daddy. He anwsered.

"What do you want now?" he snapped. He must know this number.

"Daddy." I fake cried.

"Amber?" he asked quietly.

"Why are you tricking them?" I asked.

"What? Are you ok?" he said.

"Don't change the subject. Why are you tricking my kidnappers? Do you want us gone?" I cried.

"They see the police?" he asked.

"It's obvious daddy. Well thats what they said. They aren't happy." I said.

"Oh god. Let me talk to one." he said. I handed the phone to Alfie and he put it on speaker.

"Hello?" he asked in his fake voice.

"Please don't hurt my babies. I'm sorry." daddy said.

"Don't try it again. I want all those police somewhere else. We actually have a new location." Alfie said. So lots of negociating until daddy agreed to meet him at another place. Gradually all the police cars we saw went somewhere else.

"Your safe. You can come up." Eddie said. Patricia and I sat up. The guys went to where the drop off will be held. They had on their gear just in case. Our things were scattered all over the place. It's a warehouse. They sat us down on the ground.

"Wait here. I'll tell your dad about the change. We have to go though." Alfie said. Him and Eddie left. Patricia and I waited hours and hours. Sirens started blaring. Footsteps beat against the ground. Patricia and I already looked scared. I actually kind of am. I started to hiccup. The door got pounded on. Maybe they think the guys are still here. The door burst open. Police. Someone pushed through them to get to us. Daddy. He hugged us so hard.

"Girls, I'm so happy your ok!" he exclaimed. Policemen were looking for any kind of evidence. I was hiccuping like crazy. Patricia was sweating. Detective Tessa started asking all these questions.

"What did they look like?" she asked. I took a shaky breath.

"It's ok. Tell the truth." Daddy said.

"They always wore their mask. I don't know what they look like." I said. Patricia nodded.

"What have they done with you?" she asked.

"We've had sex." Patricia said.

"My poor babies." Daddy said. After more questions and stuff daddy had us taken to the hospital. We got checked out. We even had a pregnancy test done. Patricia and I are in our hospital beds side by side. Daddy is watching us. He's so worried. He rubbed my leg. The doctor came in.

"Well it seems both girls are pregnant." he said. Daddy left the room.

I think he's mad.

**Fabian pov**

I had to walk into the hallway. My girls have been raped, stolen and held against their will. When I find those kidnappers, I will send them to jail. When the doctor said "They're pregnant." I could have lost it right then and there. Just slapped them and start yelling. The thoughts were going through my head.

I stayed in the hallway for several minutes and breathed in and out. I felt dizzy. I could hear Amber's hiccups from inside. I knew she was scared of what I might do. Actually, I'm scared of what I might do. Strangle them, stab them, beat them, threaten them. And worst of all. Not love them anymore.

I want everything to be normal again. We have all of our belongings. The bank not be threatened. The girls safe at home. And not pregnant. I cleared my mind. Nina came out and began to console me.

"Honey. This is all going to work out for the best. Yes they're pregnant. But at least they're safe again. I've never been happier. I'm going to be a grandmother! This should be a joyous occasion! Everythings better than what it used to be. Just imagine it Fabes! The little pitter patter of small baby steps around the house!" She exclaimed. I snapped.

"They're fucking pregnant! That's not okay. They were raped and don't even know who the father is! That child is going to have hell of a life because of his or her pussy father! Their lives are ruined and so is mine! Those children need a father and we need to arrest those kidnappers! We have 5 accounts against them! They broke into our house! They stole our belongings! They robbed our bank! The kidnapped the girls! They raped the girls! You want them to just run free? What's next they kill one of us? They have something against this family. I want them in jail right this minute and I want those babies killed. I don't want any offspring from a physco robber kidnapper in my house ever!" I screamed. I was pretty sure Amber and Patrcia heard me but I don't care. I exited the hallway and slammed the door.

"Go live with your raped daughters and rapist babies!" I yelled. I sound like a total dick. I don't care. I want all three of my princesses to be happy. I passed Alfred and Eddison on the way out. They were carrying flowers and teddy bears. I asked them how they found out about them being pregnant.

"Sir. Can I tell you something. But you cannot tell." Alfred began. My stomach dropped. I looked at them questioning them.

"We had to do all those things to your family. There's this club that hates Joy and Jerome. They bully all of us kids on scholarship at Riverside Creek. They act all better than us and bully us on end. So our assignment was to rob them, steal their inheiritance, and put up a ransom so they would have to live in our shoes. I'm really sorry sir. And we had sex with your daughters. I take full reponsibility for the child and I'm willing to accept any punishment just to be able to see your daughters. I'm sorry for any disrespect we brought to your family." Alfred apologized. Eddison nodded and begining to cry. My mouth was agape. Everything seemed fuzzy and I don't remember anything after that. I think I blacked out.

**Amber POV**

I heard daddy yelling in the hallway. I began to cry. He wasn't going to like Alfie and definatly wasn't going to take the secret club news good either. He can't send him to jail. I love him too much. He'll just have to take me too. I pretended to fall asleep so everyone left the room. I turned and looked at Patrcia. She obviously heard what I heard earlier.

"He's not going to love me anymore!" I cried. Tears rolled down my face and My face turned red and I began to hiccup.

"All we can do now is pray." Patricia smirked. I hope she was right. Mum ran in and she was hysterical.

"You father is insane! He had Aflie and Eddie arrested claiming they stole you guys! They're on the way to the police station! That man has officially lost his mind!" Mum yelled inbetween sobs. I sat up and then fainted.


	21. Chapter 21

**Joy POV**

Life is a bitch. I get black mailed for being spoiled and Patricia and Amber are pregnant! All my fucking inheritance is going to those brats. I'm not going to have any money left after the babies! Ugh. So I have to take the money and leave soon. Let them suffer like I did with no money. They were going to raise children, work and suffer like I did. Revenge was so sweet.

I visited Amber in the hospital. She looked faint and scared. Patricia was sleep. I just wanted to kill the bitches right then and there. I sat the flower vase down and left the room. I was leaving when I saw Alfie and Eddie loaded into a Police car. I felt like laughing. The bitches little boyfriends were going to jail. I saw daddy. So I pretended to be worried.

"What's wrong daddy?" I asked in my best pretending to care about my sister's voice.

"Alfred and Eddison were causing trouble. You know I have a low tolerance for bullshit " I nodded as if I understood. I went home after that. No one was going to be paying me close attention now that the girls were fucking knocked up. So I need to do something that get's me more attention than them. Hmmm...

**Nina POV**

My daughter's are pregnant. I was so excited untill Fabian ruined the moment. He wasn't even comprehending the situation. The babies were going to be fatherless and Amber and Patricia were in love. I trust their judgment. I knew they knew how to make the right choices. If only Fabian knew that. He needs to listen to their side of the story. Maybe prison for life isn't the best option ever.

I drove myself to the station and rushed in.

"Drop the charges!" I yelled as I pulled him into a vacant room. He disagreed. He told me the story and we had different opinions. He still wanted them in a jail cell and I want them to be my son in-laws. I told him how loyal they were going to be to the girls and he eased up a bit.

"Do you want the girls to raise the children single? No dad? They are the fathers and they seemed to be taking full responsibility for it. Give them a chance. Drop the charges!" I yelped. He shushed me. He was deep in thought and could tell he was contemplating. I reminded how sad the girls would be.

"Fine. They better not leave my girls and I still don't trust them." he said. I kissed him.

"You're the best!" I exclaimed. He held me close and kissed my head. My grandchildren will have dads.

**Alfie POV**

I'm in an interrogation room handcuffed to chair. Detective Tessa stared me down.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked.

"I've already told you." I said.

"You really think I believe that you would only do this for a club? Something else must have gone on." she said.

"Nothing! I'm sorry! I just want to get back to my Amber!" I yelled. The door opened. Mr. Rutter?

"Drop the charges." My mind went blank.

"What?" Detective Tessa said exactly what I was thinking. Less than an hour ago we were in the hospital confessing and yelling. Now he was suddenly on my side. He gave me a look like he had come to his sense but was going to watch very carefully over. One wrong move and it was prison for me.

"I drop the charges against Eddison Sweet and Alfred Lewis." He repeated. Detective Tessa looked confused. Just as I. When we had arrived at the station he was threatening to put me on death row. Now he was giving me a second chance at life. I was blank. I tugged at the restraints. She unhandcuffed me and gave me to Mr. Rutter. I always thought he'd be the one to end my life not save it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi so here's a new chapter. Ok so someone asked me what I have against Jerome and Joy. Nothing. I used to have a problem with them but now it's died down. They are just like that in this story because I needed 'bad' characters. If you think about it techinally Eddie and Alfie were the bad characters but whatever. Also you guys I need characters on my story Princess of Italy so please check that out for me. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Eddie POV**

I was relived when I saw Alfie come out with Mr. Rutter. His facial expression was eased but still very stressed. I stood up. Mr. Rutter had come into my cell first and rescued me. I thought he just wanted to kill me hisself, but when I saw Alfie that made it all better. We walked and got into his Mercedes.

"Thank you so much sir!" Me and Alfie harmonized. Mr. Rutter nodded.

"Thank Mrs. Rutter; not me." He said driving out of the parking lot.

"Well thanks anyway. This won't happen again sir." Alfie said. He really knew how to kiss ass.

"Promise." I agreed.

"Just keep my daughters happy. And my wife. She enjoys you all's company." Mr. Rutter continued. "You have a slip up like this and it's your ass." He threatened. We nodded and promised we would do all humanly possible to avoid that happening. "About this club, who's in it?" He asked. I exchanged a look with Alfie and he nodded.

"Well, there is Mara, Mick, and us. And a few outsiders." I explained he nodded.

"Why did you target my family?"

"I had just moved here and they wanted me to rob your daughter. It didn't occur to me how amazing your daughter was sir. Terribly sorry." Alfie said, as I agreed. Again Mr. Rutter nodded.

"There are a plenty of families in England that are rich." He said.

"According to Mara, Jerome and Joy bully the children at school on scholarship like us." I said gesturing at Alfie and myself.

"I'll fix that. Anything else I should know?" He asked. I thought. Should he know his daughters were accomplices? I thought and looked at Alfie. He shook his head. I replied "No. Not that I know of." and changed the subject. Mara and Mick are going to bust our asses. But quite frankly, I didn't want to be in the fucking club anyway. At least my conscience was clean and Patricia and Amber were safe and their father knew. It felt good having Mr. Rutter know the whole truth. I don't want to lie anymore. We pulled to a stop at the hospital. We got in the elevator and made our way to room 689.

"Hey girls." I said as I entered the room. Mrs. Rutter was sitting in an easy chair and she got up and greeted all 3 of us. I hugged Mrs. Rutter and went over to Patricia's bed. I hugged her and she gave me a light smile. She seemed to be estatic that me and Alfs were okay.

"Where's Joy and Jerome?" Alfie asked while sitting on the foot of Amber's bed.

"Um...I don't know let me call them." Mrs. Rutter said as she dialed her cell phone. That woman saved my life.

**Joy POV**

As I was emptying the safe deposit box when my phone rang. Rolling in the Deep blurted out of my back pocket. It was mum at the hospital. Ignore.

"You going to get that?" Tristine asked. She loved Adele. She was dancing in her seat. Dad should do a background check on that bitch. She was stupider than a brick. Yet she's a bank teller. I bet she give people more money than they need. Dumbass. She returned to her paperwork. I had cleared almost 3 million pounds. I still needed more.

"What are you doing there Joy?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Daddy doesn't trust the bank since the robbery incident. So he asked me to clear it out for him."

"Alright then." Dumbass. I continued untill I had almost 7 million pounds. I said goodbye to Tristine and left. I could make it to Manchester. This time One direction blurted from my pocket. Amber.

"Uh hello." I said.

"Where are you?" Amber asked.

"At home."

"You didn't answer the phone. I called home." Dammit.

"I just left home."

"Oh. Well mum wants you here at the hospital. NOW." She seemed urgent.

"Ugh-h-h-h-h-h-h. Fine. Hold on one fucking second." I said and hung up. I drove really fast to get there. The faster I got there the faster I could get away. I had all my clothes in the trunk. Shoes and jewelry in the backseat. All my belongs packed up. And a box of money. I parked the car in the fire lane and went upstairs. That way they couldn't keep me but so long. I ran up and into the lift. I found room 689 and barged in.

"What was so important?" I asked as I stomped in. Amber had an intravene in her arm and Patricia was wearing a hospital dress and bracelet. I sat down at a chair.

"Well figuring that your sister is in the hospital. I thought you should come and see them. That's how siblings are." Mum advised me.

"Are you okay?" I asked Amber and Patricia. They nodded.

"Okay I have to go. I only parked in the fire lane." I said making my way for the door.

"I'll go move it for you." Daddy offered.

"No, no, no, no. It's fine." I said rushing to the door.

"Stay with your mum while I go move your car." He grabbed my keys and going out the door. I sat beside Mum and the girls. These next 5 minutes are about to change my whole damn life.

**Fabian POV**

I stepped into the lift and picked out Joy's Audi key. I left the lift and walked out side and sure enough it was right there. I unlocked the door and ignited the engine. I went to back up and I saw all of her clothing sprawled in the seats. I parked the car and after, I checked the rest of the car. I almost lost my mind when I saw the contents of my Safe deposit box. Joy has learned nothing from the kidnapping. I almost, ALMOST, agree with what Alfred and Eddison were doing. She was spoiled. She thinks she can get all of my money and run away. I grabbed a wad of cash and a pair of shoes and went back into the hospital. In the lift I tried to sort out my thoughts, but either way she was taking my money and leaving.

I knocked on the door and Alfred opened the door. I walked in.

"Joy. Why is your whole room and the contents of my safe deposit box in your car?" I asked holding up the wad and the designer shoes. She blanked out. She began to wring her hands.

"That is a good question. Why do you Joy?" Nina added in. Everyone else looked up and stared waiting for an answer.

"Eh, uh, well." She started.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! This story has been dramatic lately hasn't it? Well more drama!  
**

* * *

**Mara POV**

Jerome is taking me shopping me. He's buying me all this stuff. I can't believe I'm dating my enemy. I'm hiding the whole robbery thing. I can't bare to tell him. He bought me a fucking car and a tennis bracelet. Who does that? I love it though. He's taking me out for lunch at this fancy resturaunt. He had rented a seperate room. Maybe I should just tell him. He was smiling and holding my hand.

"Jerome, I have to tell you something." I said.

"What is it love?" he asked stroking my cheek.

"I helped the kidnappers. I stole from you and please don't hate me." I confessed. He smile turned into something kind of forced.

"It's ok." he said pulling me close. He bent down into my hair.

"Never do that again. Or else." he warned.

"Or else what?" I asked.

"We'll be finished." he said. I nodded into his chest. He kissed my head. We ate our lunch with not to many more worries. We went to a jewelry store after lunch. He was going to buy me new earrings. Jerome's phone rang so he stepped outside. The seller started talking to me.

"He likes you." he said.

"Yea. I like him too." I said. I got roughly grabbed by the wrist and turned. Jerome. He slammed his credit card on the table and gave me my earrings. When we got outside he roughly pushed me into a wall.

"You trying to steal from him too?" he demanded.

"No. I was just talking." I said.

"Mara, I love you. I just don't want you in trouble." he said.

**Joy POV**

Everyone stared at me.

"Did you try and steal from me and then run?" Daddy asked. I just stared up.

"Did you not learn anything from the kidnappers?" he asked. I shrugged. I wanted to cry to my daddy. But I couldn't. That show's I'm weak.

"I had to suffer for being spoiled which wasn't my fault. They get knocked the fuck up and they get everyone's damned sympathy. They were riding dick! Doesn't that deserve a punishment! They should suffer! Like me and Jerome did. We lived without money for a month. Now these little brats are going to be born into this world and have everything! Amber and Patricia always have been your favorites. If it had of been me pregnant you'd throw me out and I'd live on the streets with no money. But no-o-o-o your little angel's are having babies but they get to live in the house! When you heard me and Mick had sex you were pissed the fuck off. It's not fair! You hate me. You absolutly hate me. In all the interviews all you talked about was 'the angels' Patricia and Amber. Not about us slaves; me and Jerome! Why did you and Mum even want to have kids if you were going to spoil the bitches and leave me and Jerome in the dust!"

I have reached my breaking point. All 17 years of my pitiful life. My twin brother Jerome. He was the glue to me. He held me together and kept me sane. With him out there shopping with Mara he would have stopped me from packing my Audi with my stuff, stealing from the safe deposit box, and going off on Daddy and Mum. I rushed out the door but Daddy grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Daddy said as he twisted my arm. I bit his arm. He picked me up and looked me in the eye.

"Don't EVER talk to me like that little girl." I felt his warm breath on my face. Salty tears fled from my eyes. I can't apolagize.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! So you guys saw a different side of Joy. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Amber POV**

I'm really stressed since Joy just got chewed out. Stress is bad for my baby. I rubbed my belly. Daddy came back in the room with a crying Joy. He came over to me and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Sorry you had to witness that, love." he said smoothing my hair down. Alfie rubbed my side.

"Hands off." daddy snapped. Alfie quickly retrieved his hands. Daddy laughed at Alfie. I smiled. Patricia giggled from across the room. Eddie had his arms around Patricia.

"You too Eddison." daddy warned. Eddie moved his arms away from Patricia. Joy went into the bathroom to continue her whole breakdown. I could hear her throw things which scared me and made me jump.

"Fabian, make her stop! She's going to scare the girls and that will hurt the babies." Mum said. Daddy went into the bathroom. Mum went in after him. I saw Joy throw a bottle of shampoo at mum and mum ducked. Daddy started yelling and I started hiccuping. Alfie rubbed my arm again and I went into his embace. Mum, daddy and Joy came out of the bathroom. Joy plopped down in the chair and crossed her arms. Daddy had taken her phone and purse away from her.

"Your grounded. You aren't to leave the house other than to go to school." daddy exclaimed. Joy grabbed a water bottle and tossed it at Patricia. She got wet. Patricia squealed. More like screamed.

"Joy! Don't you dare do that to your sisters!" Mum exclaimed. Joy threw something else at Mum. Mum got hit in the forehead. Fabian grabbed Joy's wrist and took her outside. I looked at Mum.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine." she said rubbing her forehead. Alfie rubbed and kissed my belly. Daddy came in about a half an hour later.

"Where's Joy?" Patricia asked.

"Home." Daddy sighed rubbing his temples. He looked even more stressed than when we skyped him from the safe house. Alfie was sittting beside me now his arm around my shoulders.

"I can't believe she thought she was going to get away with stealing my money." Daddy started, sitting.

"That girls is going to end up in jail somewhere." Mum stated. I hiccuped. Maybe Joy was right about me. Maybe I was his favorite. The only reason she wasn't the favorite was because she threw outbreaks like that. She was a hot mess without Jerome around. She couldn't survive on her own. We were brother and sisters. We should start acting like a family. Not Jerome and Joy then Patricia and Amber. We should be called the Rutter's; as a whole.

**Eddie POV**

Wow.

**Alfie POV**

Joy is a crazy ass bitch. She's throwing water bottles at her mum and sisters. What person does that? If I had of done that to my mum, I wouldn't be here. I'd be 6 feet under. Joy just can't stand to see someone happy for something besides herself. She needs to calm down. That could have severly injured someone. I walked into the bathroom to fetch a towel. The bathroom was a mess. The soap dish was smashed, the toilet paper rolls were unraveled. Nail polish stains on the mirror. Shattered mirrior was on the floor and the shower curtain was on the floor. I was stunned at how she reacted.

When Mr. and Mrs. Rutter left for the night, I talked to Amber.

"I loathe her!" Amber started. I nodded.

"She can't stand to have attention on anyone except her!" Patricia chimed in. We all felt the same way.

"Is Jerome like that when he's mad?" Eddie asked. They nodded.

"They're both conceited, egocentric little punk asses." Patricia said.

"Well. I'm glad you're not like that Ambs." I said then kissed her nose. She did her famous giggle. I fed her some of her soup and she relaxed. She was going home tomorrow. All her test were good and she was off her medicine.

Eddie and I are going to spend the night with the girls tonight. I layed on the hospital bed and we watched Chopped.

"Why are you going to be eating poptarts, Bison, Swiss cheese with guacamole for dinner? The fuck?" Eddie exclaimed. Patricia laughed at Eddie's remark.

"I know that's right." I chimed in.

"That sounds good right about now. Go make me some Eddie!" Ambs joked. Eddie looked at her like she was crazy. He grabbed a mango dum-dum of the counter and threw it at her. Patricia laughed. Ambs licked it.

"Babes!" Patricia slapped Eddison.

"Yacker." He complained. She smiled.

"I would never eat that." I said at the entree on the screen. Everyone agreed. Cheese stuffed bison over guacomole smeard poptarts. Ewwww.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Amber laughed. I laughed also. I rubbed her side. She gently drifted to sleep. I rocked her in my arms. I thought about in 6 months I'd be a dad to my own child. This was going to be stressful but we were going through this together. And better yet I didn't have to lie to her parents again. I was so glad Ambs had the best mum in the world.

My mind raced as I thought about what had happend over the past 3 months. That feeling I got when I first saw Amber. Her beautiful blonde hair was flowing down her back, her blue eyes glistened as she talked to me. She melted my heart just by looking at me. I looked down at her, still as beautiful.


	25. AN btw I'm pissed at one person

**Hey you guys I'm not one to make Author's notes but this is fucking ridiculous. Ok it's one thing to say maybe you could improve but cussing me out on my damn story who I'm writing for a friend is crossing the god damn line! So I apolagize in advance for my anger.**

**Ok so I have one guest to address. **

**They said this: ****stop making Joy such a bitch! you always ruin your stories when you make someone a bitch like seriously it's true and fucking annoying also what's annoying is that you always make joy bad in stories not nina not patricia not amber not mara because you pick fucking favorites and hate joy. seriously? that's really pathetic try something new: being original wait I don't think you can do that.**

**Lord from above please help this person before I blow up on their ass. So seriously? Not all my stories have crazy bitches and Joy isn't always my crazy perosn if I decided to do one. I said a few chapters back I DON'T FUCKING HATE JOY! Can you not read? I even said I just need a bad character. And techinacally Eddie, Alfie, Patricia and Amber were the damn bad guys! Also Fabian! I mean hello I made it obvious! I mean they may have been nice but were infact the bad guys! If I hated Joy then why would I let her almost get away huh? Or stop from getting her expelled from her school? I mean seriously what is your problem? Oh and I'm pathetic? Really? You're the one trolling on my story! AND YES I CALLED YOU A TROLL! TROLLER! Oh and I'm not original well honey you have never seen anything like my stories thank you very much! **

**I'll list all my stories with no Joy being the "bad guy" if you really need to see it!**

_**You're dating that?**_

_**Life forever after**_

_**The runaway's**_

_**Princess of Italy**_

_**Season 3 (and contrary to belief no she isn't. She's just protective of Mick and Rikki was a little rude to her)**_

_**Mafia**_

_**Annoyed Eddie, French homework and lot's of jokes.**_

_**Kat is pregnant? (not HOA but I'm proving a point!)**_

_**Taking candy from a barbie**_

_**Legacy**_

_**Anubis ever after**_

_**Love so strong: Peddie oneshots**_

_**Aladdin**_

_**Mini Kat (proving point again)**_

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**Things you do for love**_

_**Heist society**_

_**The mistress**_

_**Give him up**_

_**Highway man**_

_**Sweet dream on a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Sirens**_

_**New house**_

_**Next generation**_

_**New heros (proving a point)**_

_**The act becomes real**_

_**Family**_

_**Vampires**_

_**Forever love**_

_**Memories**_

_**My boyfriend is my what**_

**Yep that's definatly all my stories. And that's out of 40. So before you state a fact make sure it's true. And I'm sorry everyone else I just had to get that out but none the less I love you guys especally one's who have figured out I'm not after Joy.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey sorry that I blew up last chapter. You guys know I don't hate Joy right? Well I don't and I'm taking a little break from the Joy drama just to have everyone cool down. So I hope you like this.**

* * *

**Patricia POV**

The next day at school was intresting. People looked at us weird because of the whole, kidnapping, robbery, house raid, pregnancy thing. Amber and I were at our lockers.

"I want a girl." she said. We were talking about what gender we wanted.

"I don't really care as long as it's healthy." I said.

"Are you talking about soon to be spoiled bastards?" a voice said. I turned around. Mara. Jerome had his arm around her waist.

"At least you won't live with the bastards." Jerome scoffed. I pushed Jerome. He grabbed my left wrist. I started pulling.

"Leave us alone." Amber said to Mara.

"It's your fault I lost two members." Mara said.

"They quit on their own." I said.

"Because you two sluts got pregnant!" Jerome said.

"We aren't sluts." Amber said getting in Mara's face. Mara pushed her into a locker.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" Jerome said with his death grip hurting me.

"Yes. A slut is someone that sleeps with everybody! Not just one person! So let me go!" I yelled. Jerome slipped my arm and slammed it against the locker. I yelped. Amber looked scared, but I knew she was going to act tough. She snarled at Jerome.

"Let her go!" She said grabbing his wrist off of mine. Sibling weren't suppose to treat you like shit. I guess it's only us.

**Alfie POV**

Eddie and I were walking out of guidance counslers office. They want to see if we can handle a baby. It's not like we'd hurt our own blood. Everyone's scared of us because they know about the whole robbery, kidnapping, and pregnant thing.

"I'm not taking anger fucking management classes." Eddie murmered.

"He never said you had to. It was a suggestion." I said. He crumpled up the pamplet he got. I shook my head and shifted my backpack on my shoulder. I saw bright blonde hair and Auburn hair. Amber and Patricia.

"Let's go see the girls." I said. We walked over. As we got closer I saw they were being grabbed and pushed. Jerome. He pushed Amber into a locker. I went off. I grabbed Amber away from him and held her close.

"What the hell?" I snapped at Jerome. He looked up startled.

"Oh-h-h. You want your whores back. Here!" He pushed Patricia at Eddie. Eddie grunted. He grabbed her arm and released it. He stepped forward and punched Jerome in the nose. Jerome grabbed his nose. Blood gushed out of his nose. Mara grabbed his hand. Jerome pushed her away and slammed Eddie against the locker. I pushed Jerome off of Eddie. Jerome grunted. He looked like he could burst into tears at any giving moment.

"Guys!" Amber yelled. She had a tear in her eye. I didn't want to see her sad. I also didn't want Jerome talking shit to the girls. I punched Jerome in the groin and he cowered down. Patricia yelped.

"Guys cool off!" She said.

"What afraid they'll LOSE?" Mara taunted Patricia. Mara didn't know what Patricia was capable of then. Patricia sat her bookbag on the ground and pushed Mara to the ground. Amber looked scared and began to hiccup. Patricia kicked her. Mara growled.

"What's your problem whore?" She asked fighting back her pain.

"Don't ever call me or Amber that again." Patricia threatened. Amber snarled.

"You crazy deranged slut. Let me go!" Mara said struggling to get up. Patricia's boot was on her abdomen.

"You bitch! Stop talking to Patricia. What's your fucking problem?" Amber asked, dropping her textbook. Mara grunted. Eddie had Jerome pinned against the locker.

"Ugh let me go!" Mara yelled one more time. Patricia took her foot off of Mara's chest. Mara quickly grabbed her foot and pulled her down to the ground. Then my Ambs got into it. She pushed Mara onto her face on the hallway floor. Patrica punched Mara's nose.

"Excuse me!" A voice from behind us said. I turned away and saw Mr. Fitzpatrick stood there with his arms crossed. He motioned for all 6 of us to head to the dean's office. Ugh. Me and Eddie might need those anger management classes afterall.


	27. Chapter 27

**Amber POV**

There going to send me to jail. Put me in a cell with other criminals. I didn't mean to start a fight. I just need Mara to shut her motherfucking mouth. That is all. Patricia had had enough with her shit too, and the boys were taking care of Jerome. So I just joined in. They were threatening us, they should get in trouble also! Oh my gosh I really hope I make this out alive.

"Dear God, I'm sorry for all the things I've done. Things I thought about David Beckham. I know he's Victoria's but I just couldn't help myself. And the time I stole a cherry lipgloss from-" I was cut off.

"Amber, chill out." Patricia said. She slapped my thigh. I howled at the pain. I hiccuped. Then a thought hit me. Is the baby okay? Could she/he sense my stress? Would the baby be hurt from the fight? All the thoughts flooded my mind as I worried about the punishment for fighting. Mr. Fitzpatrick walked in following Dean Collins.

"These students were fighting in the hallway when I walked up." Mr. Fitzpatrick ratted us out. I looked down to fight back my tears. Patricia rubbed my back. I had never been in trouble before now. I didn't even know what the Dean's office looked like. Everyone looked chill but me. Patricia had her poker face on. I didn't know if she was okay with being in trouble or freaking out inside.

"I see. Why were you fighting?" Dean Collins asked us. I looked down as of to avoid the attention. Eddie spoke up.

"Mara and Jerome were making fun of Amber and Patricia. They called them 'whores' and 'sluts' and Jerome slammed Patricia's hand on the locker, causing it to be caught. The me and Alfred walked up." He said.

"Yes sir. Mara and Jerome layed hands on the girls first. We were just trying to step up for them." Alfie chimed in.

"Is this true?" He asked Mara and Jerome. Jerome stared. Mara nodded slightly. "Answer me orally." Dean Collins demanded.

"Yes." They said in the lowest voice I ever heard. I continued to look at my feet. Jerome couldn't see me cry. He would never let me live that down. I bit my lips until they turned red. They stung. Patricia then spoke up.

"Sir, we would never just get into a random fight over nothing. They were taunting us about being pregnant and calling us names. Then Jerome called the guys criminals. That's the only reason we fought back." She said.

"Ms. Rutter?" Dean Collins stated. I looked up.

"Yes sir?" I said. My hiccups were severly bad now.

"Is this true? By my understandings you were just a passerby. What happened to your knowledge?" He said. I could only hiccup. The door opened. Daddy. Oh no. I hicupped and hiccuped. Patricia patted my back.

"What's wrong?" Daddy asked.

"It seems they were fighting because Jerome and Mara were harassing them. I have no choice but to suspend them." Dean Collins said.

"I can't risk the girls being bullied for being pregnant. I'll just take them out of school and out of your hair. I'll also take Eddison and Alfred out. At least until the end of the pregnancy." Daddy sighed. So there was a lot of paper work and stuff but we are done with school. My hiccups died down. Daddy took Patricia, Eddie, Alfie and I home. In the car it was quiet. Daddy had lightly scolded us at school. We finally got home from the whole tragedy. We were all going up the steps except for daddy.

"Wait. Come sit in the living room." Daddy said. I hiccuped.

"Damn, Amber." Eddie said.

"I hiccup when I'm nervous." I said. We all sat on the couches. Daddy stood in front of us with his arms crossed. I cried. Everyone else was just staring at him. He looked at me. I cried more.

"I believe you." He said to all of us. He looked me in the eye. He looked dissapointed at me. Tears streamed from my eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy. She was hurting Patricia." I cried. He nodded.

"You all did this for a good purpose. I respect that. So I will hire a tutor. You will be homeschool for the rest of the pregnancy. I think this will be a good idea. Don't mention anything about the suspension to Mrs. Rutter. I will tell her tonight." Daddy concluded.

"We're really sorry sir." Alfie apollogized.

"But when school starts Monday, you are to have jobs to suppport your families." Daddy added, motioning at Eddie and Alfie. I stopped my tears and looked up. Eddie and Alfie nodded.

"Thanks for giving me another chance." Eddie said. Alfie agreed.

"I expect to see what jobs you all have when tutoring starts Monday. Good day." Daddy said and left the room. Patricia stood up and walked up stairs. Eddie followed.

"It's going to be okay Ambs." Alfie said sitting beside me and rubbing my back. I nodded.

"I just feel like I messed up big time. In case you didn't know, I don't get in trouble." I said with my head in my hands. I had stoppped crying.

"You didn't do anything but protect you and my little man." He said rubbing my belly. I smirked.

"It's a girl." I said.

"You don't know what it has." He replied. I laughed.

"Watch it turn out to be a alien child." Alfie joked.

"Do think I can still enter it into pagents?"

"Amber. It's a good thing you're pretty."

"I know!"

"Would you want me to marry you? You know when we turn 18?" He asked. I had never thought about us marrying. I just assumed we would always be together. I never thought about that. I always wanted to marry, just never really thought of anyone I dated, marriage material.

"Yes Alfie. I can't picture my life without you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Eddie POV**

Mr. Rutter took us out of school for a fight. At least I knew Patricia wasn't going to get into anymore trouble. When we left the living room, we went back to Patricia's room.

"Where do you think I can find a job?" I asked. She looked up.

"Figure it out Doofus. Go flip burgers or work in a movie theatre or something." She advised.

"I'll work at a bar." I offered. She shrugged.

"I don't care as long as you have one stupid." She replied. Then she threw a pillow at my face. I slung it back. She laughed.

"Patricia...how many guys did you go out with before me?" I asked.

"I don't remember. Maybe two or three."

"How many did you fuck?"

"Ugh, I don't know. This guy back in 9th grade. Cameron maybe? No it was Jackson. Yeah him." She said.

"Oh."

"How many girls did you date?"

"A few."

"How many is 'a few'?"

"Like Chastity, Kerissa, Laci, Makayla, Bre, Leila, Staci, Stella, Vanessa, Tori, Na-" I said.

"You dated all those girls?" she exclaimed.

"Yea." I said.

"You're a man whore." she said.

"Kind of." I said.

For a few hours we just fooled around. We talked about the baby. I played with her belly with the little bump. She hit me after a little while and I tickled and kissed her. My cutie. Soon it was dinner. Patricia hates eating in the dining room so she gets her food sent up. I had to feed her. She's such a little baby. She laid in my chest and fell asleep. When I was sure she was asleep. I sighed and slid her into bed. I grabbed my jacket and snuck out of the mansion.

I drove to the bar. I had applied online. My first shift started tonight at nine. I have no idea what they want me to start out with but it pays good. I got out of the car and went inside. Wow. This place is huge. I went to the office to speak with my boss. She looked like a perv but whatever.

"Your needed in fifthteen minutes. Get changed." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Stripper dude." she said.

"Whoa it didn't sign up for that." I said.

"You wanted this job. You didn't ask questions and your doing it. At least for tonight. Now change." she said. I sighed and went to change. There were girl and guy strippers. Jeez. I changed into the stupid outfit. So I had to do a show. I had ridiculous tips that I liked. After the show I had to serve drinks where I got even more tips. I like tips. I took a break and counted my money. At least 500 pounds in 30 minutes. Wow.

Maybe this job isn't so bad. Not to mention I get paid. I put my money in my regular clothes and then changed for my next show. I did about 3 shows and got out of work at three. By the end of the night I had about 2,000 pounds. I'll be able to support Patricia and the baby. I threw my costumes in the back seat. I drove home in the darkness of the damn night. I opened the gates and snuck in the back door of the house. I shut off the security system fast. I crept back upstairs. I went into my bedroom. I hid my costumes in a part of the closet and my money into and empty shoe box.

This job is pretty good.

**Alfie POV**

The morning after the fight at school I got up. Amber was still asleep. I got out my laptop and looked up jobs.

"What are you doing?" a groggy voice asked. I turned my head. Amber.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I said. I wrapped my arm around her. She snuggled into my chest.

"Hi. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for a job." I said.

"You don't need a job stay with me." she said.

"Your dad wants me to have one. I need to support you." I said.

"I don't care how rich or poor you are you'll always be mine." she said.

"That's nice but I still need a job. Your dad won't be around forever." I said.

"But I want you here with me." she said.

"Ambs, I need a job. I just can't keep pushing your dad. He's going to snap at me." I said. She pouted. I kissed her lips.

"Get rid of the pout." I said. She giggled and kissed me. Amber made me go an order breakfast from her private chef for her. She wanted crepes, low-fat strawberry smoothie and strawberries. She like her strawberries with whipped cream on them and she also like them in her crepes. But you couldn't mix the two. Her crepe strawberries had powdered sugar. Her smoothie must have low fat yogurt, soy milk and organic stuff. She can tell the differance. She's picky like that. I had a plain bagel. Eddie drowsely came downstairs.

"Whoa, what's with you?" I asked. He motioned me closer.

"I work at a strip club from 9-3." he yawned.

"How did Patricia take it?" I asked.

"She didn't. I didn't tell her." he said.

"You can't lie to her. She's gonna find out." I said.

"I said I work at a bar and it isn't a lie." he said. I shook my head and picked up Amber's tray.

"You can work there if you want. I only worked there for like six hours and I already can rent out a nice apartment." he said.

"No, no no. No way." I said.

"Whatever. But each week I get 300 pounds. By the end of the month I'll have 9,000 and that's minus tips." he said.

"I guess we'll just live in less luxury than you." I said.

"I just want to keep her happy." he said. I nodded and took Amber's food up to her room.

"Your have a new e-mail." she said reaching for her tray. I handed her her food after I sat her up right. I looked at the e-mail. I guess I'm working at the music store.

"I got the job!" I said.

"Yay! But you know you don't have to do this to be with me." she said before nibbling into a strawberry.

"Yes, I do. My shift starts tomorrow." I said.

"Great. I'm happy for you!" she said. I'm so glad she was happy for me. I was actually kind of excited for myself. It could only be but so hard. I mean I love music. So it should be a piece of cake.


	29. Chapter 29

**Eddie POV**

The next week I almost made 12 thousand pounds. Girls went crazy. In a single forty-five minute show, I made more than I would serving burgers all day. I know Patricia wouldn't approve of me being a stripper but, I needed money. I needed to get enough money to provide my family with. Patricia needs to use my money now, not her dad's.

After my last shift, I packed up my costumes in my bookbag and went home. I had class later with some tutor Mr. Rutter hired. I checked my watch. 3:30. I was exhausted. So I would just go straight to sleep. I would at least get 3 hours of sleep.

When I came into Patricia's room, she was sitting there staring.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Work." I replied.

"What job requires a teenager out at 9 p.m. to 4 a.m. ?" She interogated me. I gulped.

"The one that pays well. I have almost 12 thousand pounds."

"That makes it so much better. Where were you for 6 hours?"

"I told you work. I'm out working my ass off so I can provide for this family."

"What is your job then, Mr. Work his ass off?"

"I work at a bar."

"What do you do at a bar? I know you can't mix drinks."

"I perform."

"I don't see your guitar with you. What do you do Eddie?" She said as she grabbed my bookbag. She unzipped it and found a g-string.

"You're cheating on me!" She exclaimed.

"No, no it's not like that!" I asked.

"Then what is it?"

"I strip down at the bar okay. I'm not cheating on you. I just needed money fast. I just wanted to be the man of the family."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because." I started. "I didn't want you mad."

"Well this is so much better isn't it?"

"I'm sorry. You're always depending on your dad's money. I want you to feel like I can take care of you. I only did it for the money that's all." She looked down at the G-string. She flung it at me.

"Are you sure this is why you did it?" I nodded. "Okay then. Well. Thanks. And sorry." I looked confused.

"Wait why?"

"For thinking you were out cheating."

"It's fine. Let's get to sleep we have class in the morning."

**Alfie POV**

When we woke up at 6, we were getting ready for out tutor. Amber had a sonagram later today, after class. Then I had to check in on the store. Boss said I couldn't have today off for the sonogram so I had to come in right after and work 4 hours of inventory. My job sucks. I have to do everything alone while, Armando does nothing but boss me around. All that for a fucking 10 pounds an hour. Well at least it was something.

After Amber and I got dressed we went downstairs to eat breakfast. We met Patricia and Eddie already downstairs. I guess Joy and Jerome were still in bed.

"How did you all sleep?" Mrs. Rutter asked.

"Very good and you?" Eddie answered. We all agreed.

"Great, thanks for asking." She replied. I shoveled a scoop of eggs into my mouth. Amber bit into her muffin. Patricia sipped her juice and began to speak.

"What job did you get Alfie?" She asked me. She glared at Eddie, they must've been arguing again.

"I work at the music store. I have inventory today after the sonogram, so I will be skipping dinner." I answered.

"Good job Alfred." Mr. Rutter stated, then asked Eddie what his job was. Patricia glared at him.

"Um, I preform my songs I write. I get about 50 pounds a night." Eddie said. I shook my head. Mr. Rutter nodded. After we ate breakfast we headed to the library. Yea there is a library in the house!

It looks old and we sit on couches and do our work. It's pretty nice. Our teacher's a guy. Mr. Crat. He just talked about stuff I really wasn't listening to. Amber's head stayed pressed to my chest. Mr. Crat was talking about some sort of science thing.

"I'm hungry." Patricia whined. She laid back on the couch she was sitting on.

"What do you want?" Eddie asked.

"Um can I have a double cheeseburger with tuna and peanut butter. Oatmeal with pickles and hot chocolate." she said. Gross.

"I'm hungry too." Amber said. Jeez.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"Um, I want a taco but I want pizza toppings on the inside. I also want strawberry lemonade with strawberries in them." she said.

"Ok." I sighed then left the library. Eddie followed. We went to the kitchen and asked the chef to make it. He looked confused and started making random stuff. We sat at the counter waiting. Finally he came out of the kitchen with two disgusting looking plates.

"Eww." I said.

"Looks like shit in a taco shell." Eddie said.

"I tried my best." Chef Martinez said. I nodded. I grabbed the tray with the shit taco and ascended the stairs back to the library. I opened the door. The girls were looking through text books on the table.

"Yum!" Amber said hoping up and grabbing the taco from me. "Thanks." She said in between bites. Patricia ate her whatever and they seemed happy. We continued the lesson and soon finished.

"Read chapter 9 in the Biology text book. I'll see you tomorow." Mr. Crat dismissed us. We all jumbled in the hallway.

"I guess Jerome didn't show." I said.

"He's having one of his brat hissy fits today. He told mother that he was innocent and didn't want to be homeschooled. Blah blah blah." Amber exclaimed. I held her belly and she giggled.

"Ready for your sonogram?" I asked her belly. The baby kicked. I considered that a yes."Let's go little man!"

"It's a girl!" Amber argued. We went outiside to the limo and rode to the hospital.

"Amber. Why the hell are you wearing heels? You're pregnant!" I said.

"They match my outfit." She answered waving her expensive shoes in my face.

"Trip and fall then. Break an ankle or something. I warned you."

"Ha ha. At least I look good! Unlike Patricia. She's wearing sweatpants for crying out loud!" She pointed at Patricia. She glared at her Uggs.

"I'm bigger than you! Of course I'm not going to wear high heels!" Patricia yelled. Amber rolled her eyes and Eddie rubbed her side. Amber smirked.

"What do you think your going to have?" I asked.

"A girl!" Amber blurted.

"I don't know. I don't want to know until it's time for them to be born." Patricia stated.

"I kind of wanted to know." Eddie said.

"We're not going to find out until the birth!"

"How are we suppose to design the nursery?"

"Just use unisex colors. I want to be surprised."

"Well why can't I just know?"

"Because you'll end up telling me."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't keep secrets. You'll buy all these dresses or sports stuff and I'll know. So we're both not going to know."

"Fine."

"Amber do you want to know what your having?" Eddie asked Ambs.

"I want to know I'm having a girl so I can already preregister for all these pagents I found. And I'll buy all these clothes and dresses and polkadots. And loads of GLITTER!" She answered. She is not going to drown my child in glitter. If it's a she then she'll be whoever she wants to be.

"What if it's a boy?" Edded replied.

"Then I'm going to teach him how to play video games, pick up ladies and be the champion at all sports." I joined. Eddie smirked.

"So you are going to tell your children what to be? What if you have a girl and she's a tomboy. And what if your boy turns out to be artistic and not like sports? Are you going to still make them be your fantasy children?" Patricia said. I thought a minute. I didn't want to kill my children's personality.

"Yes!" Amber quickly answered.

"No." I said.

"Don't you want your boy to be athletic?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't want him to hate me for changing his personality." I answered. She shrugged.

"Well she's still going to be a beauty queen." Amber seemed to stick behind her choice of having a beauty queen. No questions asked.

**Patricia POV**

We got to the doctors office or whatever. Eddie and I went to one room and Amber and Alfie went to another. It smells like doctor in here. The nurse said sit on the bed and the doctor would be there soon. Random equiptment was everywhere. Eddie sat in the chair and I sat on the bed. It was freezing even in my 'huge' sweatpants. The doctor came in and made me lift my shirt. He also made me lay down and put goo on my stomach. It was also cold. He put this thing on my belly and moved it around.

"They seem fine. You see their four arms." the doctor said.

"What do you mean four?" Eddie asked.

"Two embryo's." the doctor said. Twins?

"Oh hell no!" Eddie said. I shot a look at him.

"What do you mean 'two embryos'?" I asked.

"Twin babies." He explained. Eddie looked faint. He then rubbed the knob over my belly some more showing the different parts of the baby.

"Do you want to know the sex of your babies?" He asked us.

"Yes!" Eddie yelled.

"No. You aren't going to know untill birth." I said. The doctor shrugged and kept rubbing me with that knob.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you'll be happy." he said.

**Amber POV**

I hate doctors. It smells bad and stuff and they scare me. I'm always afraid their gonna say I'm dying and stuff. I laid on the bed in the room. The doctor lifted up my shirt and put cold stuff on my belly. I gripped Alfie's hand.

"It's ok." he murmered. The doctor moved the thing over my belly. Images moved on the screen. Aww my little baby.

"The baby is great." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A little girl." he said. I beamed. This is what I wanted. I mean I would have loved the boy if I had one but I always wanted a girl!

"Aww a mini Ambs. Maybe you can play sports." Alfie said.

"No way! Back off my beauty queen." I said.

I'm having a girl!


	30. Chapter 30

**Alfie POV**

After the sonogram I had work. My boss is a dick! He made me do all this shit. I got back home at about 10:30. I went up to Amber's room. She was doing stuff in a journal and on her laptop. I decided to leave her and went to my room. I threw my jacket in the closet, sat on the bed and started up my laptop. I saw I had a new e-mail. From someone unknown. It was some weird shit like a code or something.

It said:_ You have a chance to rob the bank. If you do then we'll let you back in the club. Steal at least ten thousand pounds. Or else your girls are screwed. You have 48 hours. Good luck._

I expected for it to blow up or something like in a spy movie. But it didn't. I kept reading over to make sure it was right. It had to be from someone in the club. Either Mara, Mick or Jerome. Maybe even Mr. Rutter. Maybe he's testing me. Should I tell Ambs? It is her life on the line. But I don't wanna rob the back. My life is fine. I replied back I don't want to. They said Do it or I'll kill Amber and Patricia. I replied fine. They said great.

I do not wanna rob a bank. I finally earned Mr. Rutter's trust and didn't want to loose it. I had already robbed the bank before, and didn't enjoy one bit of it. I wanted Amber to be able to trust me and be able know I won't have to worry about me stealing from her family. I'm only going to tell Eddie about it. Amber doesn't need to worry about anything else.

"Alfie!" Amber called. I got up and went to her bedside.

"Which paint should the nursery be? Hot pink, bubble gum pink, light pink, rose pink? Which one?" She asked me. Like I knew the difference between pinks.

"Uh. What's the diffrence?" I asked.'

"It's like night and day! They're all very different!" She exclaimed.

"Oh. Um. Ask Patricia."

"No she'll go all 'the baby can be who she wants to be' and shit. She's a baby she doesn't even know what she wants. She can live in a pink nursey as a baby. So which shade?"

"Um. I guess Rose Pink."

"Why would you choose Rose Pink?"

"I don't know. I don't really see a difference!"

"Ugh how about Bubblegum?"

"Sure."

"Eww that's even worse!"

"Hot pink then."

"No that's way to bright."

"What color do you like then?"

"I think I like Rose pink now." Sometimes that girl was impossible. I left her to her designing and went to see Eddie. Maybe he'll no what to do. And he'll settle this color argument too.

"Eddison Thomas Sweet!" I called mimicking his mother.

"Yes madame?" He said.

"Oh wow. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for my stuff for my show." he said.

"I need to ask you somthing." I said coming in and shutting the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Someone wants us to rob a bank. If we don't then the girls are hurt." I said.

"Maybe we should do it." he said.

"Wait what?" I said.

"I don't want our girlfriends hurt." he said.

"But I don't want to lose anyone's trust." I said.

"Fine, then lets tell Mr. Rutter." he said.

"Tell me what?" a voice said. I jumped and turned. Mr. Rutter was standing in the door frame.

"Um. Eh." I said.

"I'm waiting." he said.

"Alfie has to tell you something." Eddie said. I shot him a look. He's dead to me. I looked back at Mr. Rutter.

"Well their's this e-mail I got. It said for us to rob your bank or Amber and Patricia would be hurt." I said. He licked his lips.

"Thank you for telling me but who is this?" he said.

"Someone from our old club." I anwsered.

"Why do they want to rob me?" he asked.

"Well Joy and Jerome already did their whole service. Now they probably just hate me and Alfie." Eddie said.

"Because we quit the club." I added.

"Ok good." Mr. Rutter said.

"Problem is we know what their capable of and it's not good." I said.

"Yep." Eddie agreed.

"Maybe you could stage one. You could break in at night and I have security 'catch' you." Mr. Rutter said.

"Would it work?" I asked.

"If I make it look real." he said.

"You really want us to attempt this? You won't be mad?" I said.

"No, your doing this to protect my girls. It's ok." he said.

Good thing he's ok.


	31. Chapter 31

**Eddie POV**

Okay so day of the robbery. How did I get pulled into this again? I didn't want to do it the first time and I don't want to do it the second. Patricia will never trust me again. As long as Mr. Rutter knew and Alfie is with me. Mr. Rutter had a good plan. Alfie and I pretend to steal it and he 'call' security on us. Alfie and I pulled up to the bank at like ten o'clock. It had a dim glow. Alfie and I snuck inside. The safe was particially open just like last time. We could get in easily.

I didn't tell Patricia because I knew she would hate me. Even if it was to save her. Sometimes she just never knew what I had to go through. Alfie and I got out the duffel bags and very slowly filled them. Where the hell is security? I know Mara is close by somewhere watching this go down. We pretended to trash the bank and throw stuff. Mara nodded, she saw us from her car where she was watching us. I lifted a bag that appeared to be stuffed. It had stuffed animals in it so it looked packed with money. Alfie held up a wad of money waving it at her. She smiled and nodded. He stuck it back in the safe. We sat the three full dufflel bags on the counter. She approved again. She looked around and had a worried look came across her face.

I saw a big black van enter the parking lot. The security got out and entered the foyer. Even while I was in the safe, I heard heavy footsteps. Thank god for 'security'.

"Fabian, sent us. Were going to pretend to drag you out of here." one said. Alfie and I nodded. They grabbed us and took us out of the bank. Thank god this is over. Alfie and I got to the car. They threw us in the back. Mara looked worried. But no worried enough to try and help us. Bitch.

"Thank god thats over." Alfie said. I nodded. I wrung my hands.

"I never wanted to it the first time." I said back. He agreed.

"Why did we agree to rob a bank?" Alfie asked.

"To keep the girls safe. That's the only reason I did it." I answered. He agreed. We rode around for about an hour until the driver was sure we weren't being followed.

We reached home and saw Mr. Rutter standing outside with a flash light. When we got out he said good job. I nodded.

"I'm never robbing a bank again." I said. Mr. Rutter nodded.

"Stressful." Alfie said. I agreed.

"I had to lie to Patricia. I told her I was at work tonight." I said.

"I'm glad you came to me with this problem. Very mature of you all."

"Yes sir. We better get going so we can catch some sleep." Alfie finished. Mr. Rutter agreed and we all went upstairs. I couldn't wait to see Yacker.

"You robbed the bank?" a voice from behind said. We turned. Patricia. She looked like she was getting hotter and redder by the second.

"Why did you steal from my family again? Is this where your getting all your money?" she demanded.

"No, no, no. Just listen." I said.

"I don't need to listen to someone who steals from my family!" she yelled at me.

"Your dad told us to do it." I said.

"Just stop lying and SHUT UP!" she screamed.

"Patricia, please calm down so I can explain." I begged.

"What's going on?" a voice cut in. Amber.

"They robbed us again." Patricia said. Amber got mad.

"How could you?" she screamed. Then they went on a rampage and Alfie and I tried to calm them down. Patricia stormed to another room.

"Why wo-" Amber said but got cut off.

"EDDIE!" Patricia yelled.

"You're gonna yell at me." I said.

"I'm in pain! Please help me!" she called. I ran to the other room. She was sitting on the floor in a pool of water. She was clutching her stomach.

"I don't understand. What's wrong?" she said. I scooped her up.

"Twins are ready." I said. She started crying. She knows we aren't ready and the twins are early. I took her to my car and buckled her up. She had cold sweats, crying and shaking.

"I need you to calm down." I said.

"NO!" she yelled. Ok I need to get to the hospital. I pressed on the gas. I really don't care about other people. Patricia and those babies are my life. I finally got to the hospital. I took her out of the car and carried her inside. There was a room ready. She got hooked up to the IV's and given loopy gas. After sometime it was time for delivery. She kept yelling at me. Eventually I heard a baby's cry. Oh my god! Another cry. I'm gonna pass out!

Patricia was tired and sweaty looking. She was holding two small bundles. They looked exactly the same. They had auburn hair and green eyes. They were wrapped in stripped blankets.

"Would you like to cut the umbelical chord?" The nurse asked me. That is disgusting. But they're my children. I grabbed the scissors. I held one of them in my arms. I cut it short. They had an inney bellybutton. Then I grabbed the other one and cut it an outey belly button. At least I could tell them apart. So when they decide to play pranks on me I'll know exactly who they are.

"Congratualations. They're boys." He told me. I blinked several times. My boys. I sat next to Patricia. I brushed her matted hair off her forehead. Patricia smiled. I guess she forgot about our argument for the moment.

"Are you happy we waited to find out what they are?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"I wanted to know this 2 months ago." I said.

"They are premature, so I have to take them to a room to check them out." The nurse said as she sat them in a carrier on a cart. I sat beside Patricia. She just grinned. Words couldn't describe what I felt. I had never felt like this before.

**Amber POV**

"Patricia's just had the babies!" I called, hanging up the phone.

"What do you mean 'babies'?" Mum asked.

"She apparently had twins!" I replied. "They're boys."

"Oh my! I have twin grandons! I'm so excited." Mum exclaimed. I was glad to see her in a content mood instead of her depression.

"I know right." I said as we were getting in the limo. We were on our way to the hospital. Alfie's at work right now, but he said he'd be there as soon as her could. I loved him so much. Even though Patrcia wasn't his sister he was rushing to the hospital like she was. And he treats mum like his own mother and respected daddy. He always knew what exactly I wanted. He knew how to keep me happy. I loved him way more than I did when we first met.

"I can't believe I'm an aunt!" I squealed, mom nodded smiling.

"I'm a grandmother!" She said.

"Oh lord." Daddy rolled his eyes.

"Aren't the babies a little early though?" Mum asked.

"Eddie said they are premature. He also said he cut the belly buttons differently so he can tell them apart." I explained. Mum laughed.

"Eddie is a piece of work." Mum said.

"Agreed." Daddy said.

"He's really cool." I said.

"He seems fine Fabian. He apologized for everything."

"Okay." He said. That's always what he said when he didn't want to start an argument. We finally got to the hospital. I was squealing really really loud.

"Amber please." Daddy begged.

"Sorry." I said. We all got out. I bolted to the front desk.

"Patricia Rutter's room!" I said really really fast and excited. The lady looked at me funny.

"Sorry she's excited. Can we please see Patricia Rutter?" Daddy asked slower.

"Room 754." the lady said.

"Thank you." Mum said. We all went into the elevator up to Patricia's room. We opened the door. Aww Trixie was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. Eddie was holding two little bundles. Oh my gosh!

"Make sure your quiet." Eddie said. I ran over. Well as much as I could with my excitement.

"Let me hold my babies!" I yelled.

"My babies. Your nephews and here." He said then handed the boys over.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Jacob and Justin." He said. Aww.

"Your gonna be little sweethearts. I'm gonna dress you up in tux's with little pink bow ties. You are cuties!" I cooed to them. The boys cooed back.

"No their not." Eddie said.

"What about Patricia's whole be who they want?" I said.

"This doesn't apply." he said.

"Whatever." I said bouncing the twins. Aw. I want my baby now! My little cupcake. One of them sneezed.

"Which one sneezed?" Mum asked. Eddie checked the belly button.

"Justin. He has the outey." He said. Daddy rolled his eyes.

"Can I see one?" Mum asked. I handed both of them over. They seemed to like Mum. I heard a yawn and looked. Trixie.

"Hey baby girl." Mum said.

"Hey Mum." Trix said. Daddy looked between Eddie, Patricia and the twins.

"They're cute." he muttered. Never thought he would say that.

"Thanks Daddy." Patricia said.

"No problem. Which one is this?" He said holding up one.

"Justin, I think." Eddie said. I laughed at his stupidity.

"It's Jacob. He's the one with the inny." Patricia corrected him.

"Wow." Daddy said rocking the baby.

"That's why I cut there belly buttons differently. So I can tell a difference." Eddie said.

"You still get it wrong." Patricia answered. Eddie smirked. I still can't believe they robbed us again. Those ungratefull little bastards. Alfie was going to have it out with me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Alfie POV**

I couldn't wait to see my little nephews today. My bastard of a boss wouldn't even let me have the day off so I could see my little nephews. I really wanted to see them. It was a chance they wouldn't live since they were premature. But sincee they've been pretty okay for almost 8 hours, I figured I would make it.

I locked up the store in the mall and began to walk out to the parking lot. Once I made it outside I saw Mara out at my Audi. Damn.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You and Eddison failed."

"We tried our best." I said moving her out-of-the-way.

"No. The email said to rob the bank. SUCESSFULLY."

"Well. Boo hoo. It didn't happen."

"Or else." I opened my door when she grabbed my wrist.

"Can I go see my family?"

"Ugh. If you don't I promised the girls would be hurt."

"No there not."

"You don't know what I'm capable of. Jerome told me about Patricia going into labor."

"Okay." I said shutting the door. She beat on my window. I rolled down my window. "I've been at work all day. Let me go."

"Fine. Just know I warned you." Mara threatened. I drove away. That bitch is crazy. She thinks Me and Eddie are going to rob the bank again. She's out of her fucking mind.

I first picked up some flowers for Patricia then I drove for about an hour untill I got to the hospital. I walked in and then figured out Patricia's room. 754. I walked in and saw everyone. Patricia was laying in her bed and everyone was sitting around eating dinner.

"Alfie! You made it!" Mrs. Rutter called for me. Amber smiled at me. It looked forced.

"Hey everybody. Where little man 1 and little man 2?" I asked.

"They are in the room. They went to sleep but they should be awake now." Eddie informed me. I nodded and sat the flowers on the table. I sat beside Amber.

"What's wrong love?" I asked her. She had her arms crossed and her eyebrows were knit.

"Nothing." She told me.

"I know somethings up with you. Just tell me Ambs." I said. She stood up and motioned for me to follow her to the hallway. We shut the door and walked down the corridor.

"Why the fuck did you steal from my family again? Alfie this is not cool! You promised me that you could be trusted! You said you wanted to provide for me and the baby! I didn't know that included stealing from me. You said you and Eddie were over that. Well what other lies have you told me?" She snapped then walked away. I ran after her and held her shoulders. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Amber Rose Rutter. Look me in my eye if and tell me you think I would purposely try to harm you! I fucking love you. If I didn't do you think I'd still care about you? I did it to keep you and Patricia safe." I argued back. She turned quickly.

"What do you mean keep us safe?" She asked me.

"Mara sent me an email saying If I didn't rob the bank, she would hurt you all. So me, Eddie and Mr. Rutter staged a fake robbery and pretended to be caught. But Mara talked to me tonight and said we really have to rob the bank for real or she would hurt Patricia's sons." I explained. Tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Alfie for trying to blame you." She cried into my chest. I rubbed her back. "What bad things did she say she would do to the twins?"

"She just threatened to. She didn't say what exactly."

"Oh my gosh, we have to warn Patricia." She gasped.

"I need to tell your dad and Eddie too. I would do it now but your mother is in there. I don't want to upset her." Amber nodded.

"Okay. But tell daddy as soon as possible."

"I will."

**Mara POV**

Alfie get's on my motherfucking nerves. He drove away while I was still talking to him. He obviously has forgotten what I can do. I'm powerful. Very powerful and not to be messed with. To bad the guys decided to trick me. Big mistake.

I have a plan. Their is this girl. She looks just like Patricia. Her names Piper. I'm paying her. By me I mean Jerome. She mostly wants what we wanted the guys to steal. Their going to steal it. Even if it means killing the girls.

I raise the stakes.


	33. Chapter 33

**Patricia POV**

It's been two weeks since the boys were born premature. We can finally leave. Eddie had the bags and the babies. My little boys. We were in the hallway.

"Let me check to see if we left anything." I said as he got in the lift. He nodded as the doors shut. I went back to the room and looked around. The door slammed. A foot pressed into my back and a cloth wrapped around my mouth. The person grabbed my wrist and handcuffed me. I gave muffled screams.

"Good job." a voice said. Mara. I got turned around. Me and Mara? Wait me? Mara grabbed my purse and handed it to my look-alike. She put it on her arm.

"Let's get you out of here." Mara said opening a suitcase. She and my look-alike shoved me inside.

"Night night, Trixie." Mara said then blew a kiss. After that she shut it.

**Piper POV**

I'm acting like a rich girl. Pretty easy job. We already look the same. I opened up her purse and looked in her wallet. Holy shit. I counted through it. At least a thousand and she had like three credit cards. Rich bitch. Mara had her in the suitcase. It kept moving. Mara kicked it. She handed over a wad of cash.

"This isn't what I wanted. I wanted the money from the robbery." I said.

"We'll get it once they actually do it. Right now just live the life of a girl who can get whatever the hell she wants and has a stripper fiance. Take her money, take her clothes, take her jewelry, take her boyfriend. I don't care!" She said. The suitcase kept moving. Mara kicked it again. It kicked faster. Mara threw it on the ground. Patricia stopped her obsessive kicking.

"Go now Piper." Mara said. I nodded and left. I went into the bathroom and changed into to Patricia's clothes. I pulled up the straps to her dress and fluffed it out. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Go ahead now. So people won't be suspicious of us." She directed me.

"Kay." I answered. I walked down the hallway. Mara nodded at me when I asked for her approval. I walked down the hallway and entered the lift. I straightened my dress and fixed in my sandals. I pushed a shirt under it to make it look like I just like gave birth. Which I did. Not technically. I exited and saw Eddie and hugged him.

"We leave anything?" Eddie asked me.

"Nope." I answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." I said rubbing my belly. Eddie reached down and kissed my belly. Weird.

"Good." He said rubbing my hair.

"Let's go." We made our way to the Rolls Royce. I sat in the back while Eddie drove us home. He helped me out. Apparently the babies went home with my 'mother'.

"C'mon babes." He said grabbing my hands. This house was fucking huge. It had a gate, a vallet garage, and at least 4 floors.

"I'm coming." I replied. He helped me up the stairs. Inside the foyer I saw Amber and some guy holding her. He then kissed her so I guess that was her boyfriend.

"Let's go upstairs." I started. Eddie picked me up and carried me. It felt nice. He took me to a bedroom which I guess is Patricia's. He sat me down on the bed.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked as he tucked me in.

"You're still on bed-rest." he said.

"Oh yea. Can you get me an espresso?" I said.

"I thought you hated coffee." he said.

"Just trying something new." I said nervously.

"Ok. Anything for you." he said. Next he left. Ok so maybe I can get used to this. I snuggled into the fancy pillows and adjusted the shirt so it would look like I just had a baby. Some lady came in with babies.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Trixie, stop joking." she said adjusting my arms for the babies.

"I'm serious." I said. She stared at me.

"I'm your-" she said putting the babies into my arms. The brats started crying cutting her off.

"Shut up please." I said as nicely as I could.

"Their probably tired. I'll be back later." she said then left. The brats kept crying. I bounced them. One spit up on me. I screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BRAT!" I exclaimed. Eddie ran in.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking the brats.

"They spit up on me!" I whined.

"That hasn't bothered you before." he said handing me my coffee.

"Well it was gross." I said before taking a sip. I handed the brats towards Eddie. He grabbed them both under his arms.

"Let's try again." he said taking the coffee back. He handed out a baby to me. I held it up kind of like in the Lion king.

"Are you going to hold them?" he asked.

"Um yea." I said trying to manuver a way to make sure they don't fall. The baby kept moving. Eddie moved my arms.

"Is something wrong with you today?" he asked. The baby was trying to attatch onto my breast. I kept it away.

"I'm still really loopy from the gas. And it's a lot of pain." I lied. I couldn't slip up anymore. Why the fuck didn't Mara tell me all these things?

"Oh. Come on boys. Mommy's going to sleep." Eddie said taking the boys. He left the room after giving the coffee back. I know nothing about this girl! I locked the bedroom door and looked through some of her stuff. Nothing. I went to her closet. This place is huge. It had different sections organized by season.

"Not to many cute clothes." I muttered as I held up a black tee. I jumbled through her Summer clothes. Even in summer this girl wore black and dark colors. I looked at her jewerly box. Wow. I took out a pair of huge diamond earrings. There were atleast 10 pairs of pearls and huge chains of jewels.

I think I'll go shopping tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34

**Patricia POV**

I'm gonna kill Mara! She unzipped me from the suitcase and sat me in a corner of a room.

"Have fun." she said then locked me in. Just great. I am away from my family and have an imposter pretending to be me. Hmm. Anything to break out? Nope. There is a thing of blankets, a pillow, blow up matress, a box of cereal and a case of water. Hope I'm not here long.

I'm still on stupid bedrest. I can't fight back or it might kill myself and I don't want Jacob and Justin without a mother. What am I going to do?

**Eddie POV**

Patricia's been acting weird lately. She didn't want me to sleep with her last night. I walked to her bedroom and opened the door.

"Trixie." I said creeping over. I pulled the sheets back. No Patricia. She's on bedrest. I ran downstairs and looked at the clock. Wow it's 1:45 PM. I slept in. The front door opened. I ran over. Patricia. She had been shopping?

"Patricia? You're on bed-rest." I said.

"I went shopping babe." she said.

"Yacker, go to bed." I said. She gave me a confused look.

"Why did you call me Yacker?" she said.

"I call you Yacker and you call me doofus or slimeball." I said.

"Oh right yea." she said.

"Patricia!" Mr. Rutter barked from the top of the stairs.

"Yea dad?" Patricia said in a tone I've never heard her use.

"You spent half a million pounds this morning!" he exclaimed. Holy crap. She's never spent that much. She hates shopping in all. Patricia rolled her eyes and went into the living room. She sat on the couch. Mr. Rutter continued to scold her.

"I just needed a new wardrobe." Patricia anwsered crossing her legs.

"You don't need it in one day!" Mr. Rutter yelled.

"Dad chill. We're rich." she said.

"I'm rich. If your so rich then you pay for it yourself because I'm not paying for it." he yelled.

"You can't do that!" She argued. Patricia never argued with her father. Just me.

"Well you abused your privielages." He said.

"Ugh. I can't stand you daddy." She said storming upstairs. She bumped into Mrs. Rutter.

"Move maid!" She snapped.

"I'm not your maid or slave. I'm your mother." Mrs. Rutter yelled. Patricia turned pale. She looked confused.

"You aren't Patricia Rutter!" I said. 'Patricia' ran up the stairs quickly and locked herself in her room.

"Let me in!" I yelled as I beat on the door. No answer. Where was the real Patricia? And who was this stranger I kissed? Did this mean I cheated on Patricia?

"Let me in!" I repeated. I pulled a paperclip out of my pocket and unbent it. I jingled it in the lock and I heard it click. I opened the door to see 'Patricia' dangling out the window. Her ass was in the air. If she fell she would have fell nose first. Probably died. It was tempting to push her, but I neeeded to get information out of her.

"Where's Patricia?" I said, gripping her thighs ready to push her at any giving moment. Mrs. Rutter walked by the opened door.

"What are you doing Eddie?" She exclaimed in fright.

"This isn't Patricia." I said.

"How do you know?" She asked me.

"She isn't acting like Patricia. She spent half a million pounds on bright colored clothes. She argued with Mr. Rutter and she didn't even know how to hold the babies. And she doesn't even know which ones which."

"You don't know which one's which."

"Well she knew in the hospital. Now she just automatically forgot how to even hold a baby?" Mrs. Rutter agreed. "She ran when I said you aren't Patricia Rutter. She knows she's not her and doesn't want to get caught." I told her. She went pale.

"Oh my." She exclaimed sitting on the bed.

"Where's Patricia?" I asked the girl.

"I am her!" She replied.

"No. Where's Patricia?" I pushed her farther out the window. She screamed. I guess Mr. Rutter heard the scream and asked the same questions Mrs. Rutter asked. I gave the same responses.

"What did you do with my girlfriend?" I asked again. She was out far as her waist dangling. "I'm not afraid to push you." I threatened. She squealed.

"Fine I'll tell you just let me up."

"No. Not until you tell me." I said pushing her farther. She screamed.

"Mara Fucking Jeffery!"

"Okay." I said satisfied. I pulled her into the window some. She sighed with relief.

"Why does she have Patricia?" Mrs. Rutter asked.

"She said you didn't rob the bank and she fufilled her threat. She just paid me to do it."

"Okay. When did she capture the real Patricia?" I asked her.

"At the hospital. How she went back to the room. Mara attacked her and gave me her clothes." She explained. "Mara knew I was obsessed with Patricia. So she figured it would be easy for me to pertray her. Please let me down." She said. I left her there dangling. I called the police. I left her there so I would be sure she was telling the truth. Well at least the same story I heard.


	35. Chapter 35

**Piper POV**

Eddie dangled me out of the window until I confessed. Mara would kill me. If I ever get out of jail. I knew I'd be in jail at least 2 years for stalking, kidnapping, stealing, and impersonating. Identity theft. Mara would be in there with me too. She was the master mind behind it all. She's the one that paid me for all the crimes. I can't believe I had gotten caught.

The police entered the room and saw me in the window and asked what had happened. I repeated the story exactly as I had when Eddie asked. Eddie nodded ocassionally and added 'mhmm's too. The investigator wrote down several things and handcuffed my hands. They eased me out of the window, with the fat wrap I had on I was a little hard. They removed the fat strip from and removed me.

"What were your intentions of jumping out of a 4 story window?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I guess it was better to die than get caught." I said as he walked me down the stairs. He had three men downstairs with him. They sat me on a bench at the foyer while he continued talking to Mr. Rutter. One of the others put restraints on my feet. They helped me outside and into the back of the car. The car smelled weird, I gagged at the scent. I really hoped Mara would get deserved to be punished as badly as I did.

**Patricia POV**

When I woke up I heard a familiar voice yelling. Whoever it was they were yelling at Mara. She sounded as if she was in tears.

"Your little friend fucking screwed up! She got caught and there coming here to find us. She was dangling her ass out of a damn window and got caught by Eddie. So she told him and the cops the whole story." It was Jerome's voice.

"Let's go!" Mara screamed in between her tears. She sounded nearly hysterical. I pressed my ear against the wall and heard a door slam. Shortly after I heard sirens. I screamed trying to get attention and finaly they knocked down the door. A paramedic picked me up and took me outside to a stretcher. They loaded me in the Ambulance. Amber and Eddie were already standing inside. Eddie kissed my forehead and Amber rubbed my hand. The back doors slammed shut and I felt the Ambulance speed off.

The paramedic checked my pulse and all that. She gripped my wrist and stuck and intravene in me. She diagnosed I was malnourished. All I had eaten in the past 3 days was water and cereal. I felt weak. She took a blood sample and sat it in her box. Everything after that was a blurry dream.

**Amber POV**

They found Patricia in an abandonded house. She was in the back room. After the paramedic checked her out she said Trixie was malnourished. That meant she hasn't had any healthy food. Just water and cornflakes for the past few days. I rubbed her forehead as she slept.

I still can't believe the whole Piper Williamson thing. That freak stole my twins identity. She spent alot of money on useless shit and pretty much robbed us. She insulted mum and daddy and the twins. I guess Mara was behind it when she started telling us the plan. Piper was never the smart enough to figure out that complex of a plan. I just can't believe they targeted my sister.

"Is she okay?" I asked as they gave her some pills. We were in the hospital room 689. The doctor nodded.

"Just needs some rest as the intravene continues to pump. Please leave the room." I waddled out into the wating area beside Eddie. I was huge now. I couldn't even fit any regular clothes. Everything now was maternity. My heels were swollen. Alfie said I absolutly couldn't wear high heels anymore, I would trip and fall and hurt something. I believed him, most of the time. I still snuck out in my Jimmy Choo heels. Like now.

"Why are you wearing high heels Amber?" Eddie asked me.

"I'm not like your fashion challenged girlfriend. I dress to impress. Even if that means wearing high heels. I don't care if my feet hurt." He shrugged.

"What if you trip?"

"I'll be fine." I looked down at my phone. I texted Joy. She's on her 'house arrest' as she calls it. I tell her to just apolagize but she says she never will. We've been getting along since Jerome has been with Mara and she isn't aloud with anyone other than family.

"Why are you wearing heels?" I heard someone ask me. I looked up. Alfred. Shit.

"Oh these old things? I just grabbed the first thing I saw since I was in such a rush." I answered.

"I asked the same thing man." Eddie told Alfie; Alfie knit his eyebrows.

"Take them off."

"We are in the filthy hospital." I whined. He reached in his book bag and pulled out a pair of flip flops. I frowned.

"Wear these." He said.

"They don't fit."

"They'll work better than these death traps." He said as he slung my heels in his bookbag. I felt like crying.

"My feet look gross!" I complained.

"They are swollen because of your heels." He said. They were his Nike slides.

"They are boy shoes." I complained reaching for his bag.

"They look fine." I stopped trying. I crossed my ankles and Alfie looked satisfied. I glared at my feet. I looked a hot mess.

"Ow." I said. I grabbed my stomach.

"Stop complaining about your feet Amber. They probably feel better." Alfie said. Eddie laughed. I moaned again. The contractions were getting closer and closer. I was right at the 9 month mark in my pregnancy. I could pop any second now. I screeched in pain again. Eddie looked up. A puddle of water formed in my chair. Alfie shot up and grabbed me.

"She's about to go into labor!" They called. I was doubled over in pain. My middle felt like it could explode. Eddie held me up as I struggled to walk to the nurses desk.

"Owwwwwwwwww!" I yelled. Water continued streaming down my leg. The nurse lifted me onto a stretcher and wheeled me into the E.R. The water turned to blood. I screamed again. Alfie looked faint. She wheeled me into a room where a doctor was sitting. I yelled again. Eddie turned pale when the doctor lifted my dress and took a look.

"She's dialated and about to give birth." He declared. The nurse took a sonagram as I lay there. She said the baby was breech. That meant I had to do a C-section. I yelled again. They changed me into a hospital dress. They put me to sleep. Everything after that I don't remember.


	36. Chapter 36

_Alfie POV_

Oh my fucking gosh. I almost fainted when I saw Amber. Her vagina looked scary. It was nasty. Then they said she was going to have a C-section. That meant they were going to cut Amber open and pull a baby out then sew her up. Amber let out another wail of pain. They doctors prepared there tools and got ready.

"Don't push at all Ms. Rutter. That will make this extremely difficult." The doctor explained. The nurses made me and Eddie change clothes into scrubs. We watched proceudre until I heard A baby cry. Thank God I only heard one.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." The doctor said handed me the baby and a pair of scissors. I cut the umbelical cord and began to whisper to the baby.

"Hey beautiful. I'm your daddy. I'm going to hurry up and name you before mommy wakes up." I joked. "And this is your uncle Eddie." I introduced. "No little boys are ever going to touch or look at you, besides your little cousins Justin and Jacob. I'm the only guy you'll ever need. " I whispered. She giggled. I handed her to Eddie. She burst into tears. He rocked her and she quieted down.

"Me and your daddy are going to love you very much. I might have to bail him out of jail when he tries to murder someone." He told her. She smiled. Her deep green eyes stared at me when she finally was in my reach again. Her hair was light brown and curly. She smiled and showed her gums. Her skin looked like caramel in the candy bar. I touched her little hands. They were the size of cherries. I handed her back to the doctor so they could check her out. Eddie looked at me and smirked.

"You're in love with this baby." he said.

"Yea. She's perfect." I said.

"I love her too. She's my sister and brother inlaws baby." he said.

"I'm going to need some guns." I joked.

"I know some guys." he said. The nurse came back with my angel. My angel looked kind of sleepy. I rocked her until she fell asleep in my arms. The nurse asked if I wanted her to take her and put her in a room with the other babies. I shook my head no.

"I think I will name you Rosalyn Dawn Lewis." I said. She squirmed in my arms. I handed her to the nurse who put her into a cart. I kissed her head. She had Amber's beauty. And my happy personality. The nurse took her away. I sighed in happiness.

"Amber's going to kill you. You named her beauty queen without her." Eddie said.

"Amber's not drowning her in make-up." I said.

"Yes I am." a voice said drowsely. I turned my head. Amber. She was drowsy. "She's my damn baby! I'm going to do what I want. Right now I want to see her!" she said.

"Do you want to interupt her nap?" I asked.

"Yes! Give me my baby!" she cried like a little kid. I paged for a nurse. One came in looking nervous.

"Where is she?" Amber whined. The nurse rung her hands.

"I'm sorry but she isn't where we placed her. We've searched everywhere. She isn't able to crawl so she just can't go away. There are no windows so she can't have fallen out. Someone has taken her and it wasn't a doctor. I'm so sorry. We've even sent out an alert. The hospital is still on lockdown but their is a slim chance of finding her." she said. Amber started breathing heavily.

She's gone? Already?


	37. Chapter 37

Mara POV

Do you know how hard it is to be wanted by the police? I had to get a disguse just to get into the hospital. I was in scrubs so they just let me in. I scanned through all the babies. There were two Lewis's. I scanned them both. Both girls. I just grabbed the one who looked most like Amber. She looked stupid. I took her out of the nursery. Someone looked at me.

"I need to take her to her parents." I lied. They nodded and passed. I ran into the bathroom. I placed her in a duffel bag full of scarves. The scarves are to muffel out the screams/cries. She was still asleep though. I zipped up the bag leaving a small corner open. I put the duffel bag into the air vent and then crawled through. She woke up obviously because I heard faint crying. I crawled until I saw outside. I opened the latch and got out with the baby. She kept crying. I ran to Jerome's car. I placed the baby in my lap after I slammed the door. She took in the surroundings and cried harder. Jerome rolled his eyes and drove away.

It was a long car ride until we got to a hotel. I took off the scrubs and just put my hair under a hat. Jerome's paying to hide me there. He wanted to get back at the girls just as much as I did. I slipped on sunglasses and placed the little girl on my hip. Jerome and I walked in. He gave me a room key and we went up. It was a nice hotel. Jerome tried to say I should go to some cheap place to be unnoticed. I looked at him and asked if I looked cheap. So he brought me here. I flopped back on the couch. I sat the baby down. She was face first on the couch and couldn't move. She started crying. I slapped her back. She went limp and kept crying.

"Shut up." I said.

"It's a baby Mars. It's gonna cry. Now I have to go. My parents are bugging me." Jerome said. I gave him a kiss then he left. I picked up the baby. A rich baby. She's barely been alive and is already one of the most valuable people.

"Hello my little ransom note." I said shaking her. She stared at me with teary eyes.

"Your Daddy and Uncle are going to steal so much money to get you back. And theirs nothing you can do about it." I said.

Amber POV

My baby girl. I started crying and pulled my knees to my chest. Well as much as I could. Everyone basically froze.

"What do you mean?" Alfie demanded at the nurse.

"She is no where to be found." She said.

"Alfie-e-e-e-e-e! Tell me the lady is lying!" I cried. He came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I wish I could Ambs." He said. I put my head into his chest. Alfie kept a firm grip on me. I heard the door open. I looked. Mum and Daddy. They looked sad.

"You heard?" I asked. They solemly nodded.

"We'll get her back Amber." Mum promised patting my feet. She was really sad. I think her depression is coming back.

"I'll do as many efforts as I can baby girl." Daddy said. I nodded. Alfie wiped my tears away. It didn't last for long. Tears continued to stream.

"Could you leave Amber and I for a second?" He asked.

"Sure." Mum said. Everyone left Alfie and I. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Ambs, I need you to relax for me. I need you to calm down and just relax. I will get her back at all cost. Our little Rosy will be ours again." He said.

"Her names Rosy?" I sniffled.

"Well Rosalyn. But do you promise me not to fall into a depression?" He asked.

"I'll try." I sniffled. He kissed my head and laid me back.

"Don't hurt yourself." He said brushing my hair out of my face. I nodded. He left me alone in the room.

I'm not sitting back and letting this happen.

Alfie POV

It took all in me not to scream at everyone in the hospital. I just breathed and tensly paced back and forth.

"Alfie, calm down." Eddie said. I looked up at him.

"My girl is missing. Not yours. She hasn't been here an hour and has been taken away from me! She hasn't even eaten yet!" I exclaimed.

"Alfie, you have to calm down." He said.

"You calm down! I am not calming down! I need to go!" I yelled then stormed away. Someone caught my arm.

"Not now Eddie." I growled.

"Not Eddie." A tense voice said. I turned. Mr. Rutter.

"Listen, I'm just as mad as you but your behaviour will reflect onto Amber." He said.

"I can't pretend to be anything." I said.

"Well then make yourself relaxed." He said.

"I'm sorry sir but I just can't." I said then took his hand off me. I left the hospital and sat in my car. I took deep breaths and just kept getting choked up. I stared at the dark night sky.

The stars twinkled. Just like Rose's eyes. I can't take this anymore! I'm going to go insane.

Completley insane.

* * *

Amber POV

A week since Rosalyn went missing I had to go home. Mum is out shopping, Daddy's working and Alfie is working. I laid on the couch and tried to hold back from crying. I heard footsteps shuffling. I looked. Joy? She sat across from me on one of the couches. She had in her earbuds. She cocked her head at me.

"What?" I croaked cuddling the pillow I had. She took out the ear buds.

"Why are you just laying here?" She asked staring me down.

"I have nothing better to do." I sniffled.

"Why don't you go searching?" She said.

"Daddy has people looking for her and I don't even know what she looks like." I said. She scrolled through her phone and showed me a picture.

"There's your girl." She said.

"Is it really her?" I asked amazed.

"Yup. Now go looking." She said taking the phone away and laying back on the couch.

"Come with me." I said.

"Grounded." She pointed out.

"Then how do you have your phone?" I asked.

"Stole it back." She said.

"I need your deviousness! Please help me find her." I said.

"Ok fine. But if Father who I'm not calling Daddy anymore yells at me then you're backing me up." She said.

"I promise." I said. She got off the couch then helped me up. We headed out to her Audi. She apparently has a back-up key.

"Who do you think took her?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Jerome and Mara." I said. She suddenly stopped then looked at me.

"You just want Jerome gone! You're not taking my twin from me you bitch!" She yelled.

"Joy, I promise if he has her then I will drop charges against him. I promise." I said.

"I swear if you're lying I will expose every embarrsing thing you have done to the world!" She said.

"I won't." I said. She started driving again.

"Where do you think they're hiding her?" She asked.

"I have no idea." I said.

"Wow thanks Amber." She said.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just look around." She said.

"Wait! How about you call him? He trust you!" I said.

"Yeah sure but the story is you listened in." She said.

"Thank you, Joybells!" I said. She groaned.

"You know I hate that nickname." She said.

"Sorry big sister!" I said.

"Yea, whatever." She said.

She knows she loves me!

Joy POV

I pulled over on the side of the road and called Jerome.

"Hey Joy." He said.

"Ok where is she?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Jerome. I know you have Amber's kid. So where is she?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you." He said.

"I want in on it." I said.

"Joy, I can't. Mara would kill me." He said after that I just hung up. Grr.

"Why can't he tell me?" I exclaimed. Amber shrugged.

Grr.

Alfie POV

I've been working all day. Armando, my boss is working me overtime. He's just being his dick self while I'm working my ass off. He's just being annoying. I'm in the back getting out inventory. I heard the door open so that means someone's here. I went up front.

Ugh. Him. Jerome. He had on dark sunglasses and came smugly up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"It's what Mara wants and you know I get her what she wants." He said.

"I'm not going to jail." I snapped.

"Would you rather that your daughter be dead?" He asked. My jaw clenched.

"Alright. What?" I said.

"Robbery. Clear the place out." He said.

"You know that's basically all of your trust fund being stolen?" I said.

"But it's coming to me. So are my sisters and those kids. Also my parents." He said.

"You're fucking screwed up." I snarled.

"Yes, well we expect the money by tonight." He said.

"Where do I take it?" I sighed.

"Oh Mara and I will be there. If you screw it up then we could always call the police on you and Eddison." He said.

"Alright then. See you later." I said.

"Great." He said then left. I growled through the back of my throat. Bastard. Stole my kid and now he wants me to do his dirty work. I grabbed my phone and updated Eddie. He agreed so if we fail then we will be in jail forever. Damn. I want to say bye to Amber but I just can't go back to that hospital. The rest of work was a blur and then it was time to go for another robbery. I had stopped by another store and got about twelve duffel bags. I have no clue how much will be in the safe because last time the goal was Joy and Jerome's money not anything else. Now we have to clear out everything.

Eddie met me at the bank. He looked annoyed. We put on our mask and then headed inside. Mara and Jerome were inside already with ROSY! She looked sick but she's moving!

"Go now." Mara instructed. I grunted then Eddie and I headed to the safe. I was getting ready to start loading up when I heard something shut. It was the vault door! Eddie had done it.

"What?" I asked.

"Shh. I called Mr. Rutter and he said by doing this it trips the silent alarms. And he said once he gets that message the police will be sent. We can hide in the vents and leave Jerome and Mara caught red handed with this and the kidnapping. Now started tossing some money in the bags and after that we can climb to the vents." He said.

"Ok then." I said then started hastily filling up a few bags. I left some of it sprawled out across the floor. Eddie helped me up into the vent and I helped him too. We crawled to where you could see outside a little bit. I heard sirens and then police cars fillied into the parking lot. I smiled. I heard them come inside and Mara and Jerome being read their rights. Eddie and I smiled and crawled out of the vents into the outdoors. Eddie and I had ditched our gear so we just came up pretending to have just gotten there.

"Are you Alfie Lewis?" One officer asked me.

"Yes." I said. They took Rosy from someone and handed her to me.

"I think she belongs to you." She said. I saw Mara struggling and getting taken into a cop car next to Jerome. She was really resisting. I went into the Ambulance with Rosy in my lap. They ran test and determined that she was on the verge of death basically. We need to get her to Amber in the hospital. She needs Amber's milk. But she'll be ok. We got there and Amber was in sweatpants? She hates sweatpants. She squealed when she saw Rosy. Rosy started crying.

"Let's get to the room." I said simply. She nodded and we went to the hospital room. Amber sat up on a bed and a nurse showed her how to breast feed Roasile. Rosy was kind of clueless but she understood. She's in safe hands.


End file.
